A Lover's Curse
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: After Derek's departure, he left Laci with a big problem. How to tell Isaac the truth? With Scott being an alpha, Allison seeing her dead aunt, and Stiles going insane, just how many secrets can she keep before it all goes to hell? *Sequel To Dancing With Werewolves*
1. Guilty Rides

_Thanks for all of the reviews! I hope I can get just as many followers and reviews for the sequel! As always, I'd love to hear what you guys think! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners_

_Chapter 1_

_#^%$^&$&^_

It had been a couple of weeks since Derek left town. Laci hadn't told Isaac about the kiss, and it was tearing them apart. She had started avoiding being alone with him, and it was putting stress on their relationship. Guilt was eating her inside out every time she saw him, but she couldn't find it in herself to tell him. She had wanted to come clean when it happened, but then she had started to doubt herself. He had started letting his eyes move to Allison a lot more recently. He was interested in her, she could see that, but she trusted him now to stray like she had.

If he only knew about the kiss with Derek, he'd have a field day with that. She knew by now that he was just waiting for a reason for them to break up. They barely talked anymore, and touching was out of the question. She always felt so guilty when he kissed her, so after awhile of her dodging him, he stopped trying. Of course, living in the same house as Isaac didn't make anything easier for them. Her mom had come up with rules though. No bedroom doors were allowed to be closed when they were together, and Scott had permission to spy on them to make sure they kept to that rule.

Not that there even needed to be rules, especially when she and Isaac were so tense lately with each other, but as long as they were together, there were rules. Of course, the rules were the least of her problems lately. Between Scott hallucinating and her keeping Derek kissing her from Isaac, the dreams were worse. She couldn't control her dreams, much less what happens while she's dreaming. Laci had a habit of talking in her sleep, and one little slip up could ruin her life. It would be a lot easier if she could stop dreaming about Derek, or about both Derek and Isaac.

Some dreams were nice, not that she'd ever admit it to anyone. The ones with both Isaac and Derek weren't always bad, some had turned to nightmares quickly, but some were dreams she never wanted to wake up from again. It wasn't the dreams that worried her though, it was the little fact that all it took was her saying one word, one name, in her sleep that would clue both her brother and boyfriend in on what she was dreaming about. That would not be a good conversation to have, and she wasn't looking forward to one about Derek with Isaac at all.

Waking up from one of her dreams, it took her a moment to remember where she was. Her dream had been one of the night ones. It was one of those times where she could still feel the burning kisses on her skin, the touches from his hands on her. Her body felt like it was on fire, and she knew she needed a cold shower to make it stop. Climbing out of her bed, she tossed the sheets aside, throwing her feet over the edge and getting up. She crossed the room, look for something to wear today. Her fingers skimmed over a familiar dress. Seeing it brought up two very different memories for her. The night she had danced with Derek at a party, and her first date with Isaac.

Shaking her head, she moved past the dress and kept looking. She had made her choice between Isaac and Derek a long time ago. She had chosen Isaac, and that had been that. It hadn't been a hard choice at the time. She loved Isaac, she wanted Isaac. So why did Derek's kiss throw her off so badly? Why did she kiss him back? Things hadn't been the same with Isaac since the baby scare, she knew that, but they had gotten back together. They were moving past it, they had want to.

Out of frustration, she just grabbed a green sweater dress and tossed it on her bed with a bra, underwear, and tights to go underneath it. Grabbing a towel she headed to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. She stripped out of her clothes, letting her hair down from the bun she had put it up in before she went to sleep, and got into the shower. Letting the water hit her, she knew that neither of the boys had been in here yet. Which meant she would be the one to get the hot water if she wanted to. Of course, that would imply that she wanted one, but right now she just wanted her body to cool down.

Getting out of the shower a few minutes later, she wrapped the towel around her and left the bathroom just as Isaac came flying out of Scott's room. He hit the wall, causing the picture hanging up to fall as he collapsed to the ground. She stood there in shock, not having a clue as to what just happened. "Hey!" Laci to see that it was her mom coming around the corner, no doubt to come see what the noise was. "You two supernatural teenage boys, don't test my entirely _un_supernatural level of patience. Laci, go get dressed. You're going to be late for school," Melissa told the three teenagers, giving Isaac a sharp look before going back down to finish what she had been doing.

Laci look back at Isaac as he picked himself up from the floor, brushing himself off before looking over at her. They had gotten to the point where she could stand in front of him in just a towel and he wouldn't turn red looking at her, but she knew that it still affected him to some level. "Uh, looking good, Lace," he said out, giving her a nervous laugh as Scott came out of his room. He paused, giving them both a look before rolling his eyes and moving past them. There was only so much he wanted to know about Isaac's relationship with his sister, and him asking how he felt about them sleeping across the hall from each other was not something he wanted to think about.

Isaac opened his mouth to ask Laci if she was riding with him, but she just hurried inside of her room to get dressed. She had taken a longer shower than she had meant to, so whatever time she thought she had left was no longer the case. Isaac sighed as the door shut, once again keeping him from being alone with her. He didn't understand why she suddenly refused to be alone with him, even for a second, but he was getting tired of it quick. He missed just being about to lay in bed with her talking about nothing. It wasn't the sex or kissing he missed, well he missed it but it wasn't what he couldn't live without. It was being about to talk to her, just lay with her and do nothing.

Instead of waiting outside her door like a pathetic loser, he went down and made some toast for them since it seemed like there was a good chance they wouldn't be leaving on time for school today. She came downstairs about fifteen minutes later and stopped short, surprised to see that he had still waited for him. That meant that they would be alone for however long it took to get to school. That was something she wasn't sure she could handle yet. "Um, Lydia said she drive me. You didn't have to stay," she told him softly, motioning to her phone. She was just hoping that Lydia hadn't already gotten to school yet. She just wasn't ready to be alone with Isaac yet, especially not after some of the dreams she had been having.

The guilt of keeping the kiss a secret from him was starting to really get to her. She had dreamt of all kinds of different ways it could go over if he ever found out, and none of them ended well. She could see that he was hurt by her finding another way to avoid him, but she couldn't risk it. She knew the second they were really alone and forced to talk, she was going to crack and tell him everything. She knew that Isaac had nowhere else to go, no one else to rely on. She wasn't going to put him in that position where he thought he couldn't stay here with them. With one last look to him, she moved past him, taking a piece of toast, and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

$%#%^$%#

Lydia had been able to pick Laci up, thank god, and now they were just waiting for Allison to show up. Lydia had noticed that Isaac was home, and he was fully capable of taking Laci to school. She had been holding in her questions for the entire ride, Laci had to give her some credit that she had lasted this long, but she couldn't wait any longer. She needed to know what was going on. "So I noticed Isaac was home when I picked you up. Aren't you two still together? Trouble in paradise already?" she asked her as they left her locker in search of Allison. They still had a good twenty minutes before classes started, but Allison had yet to make an appearance.

Lydia studied her face as she processed the question. Something was definitely up from the look on Laci's face at the mention of Isaac. That much was clear. Now she needed to know what was going on between them. "Um, yeah, but, um . . . he just couldn't. We haven't been, um, we're just having problems," she told her, trying to be as vague as she possibly could be about the subject. The last thing she wanted to do was tell Lydia about her problems with Isaac and the kiss with Derek. If Lydia knew, it was only a matter of time before Isaac knew about it too, and she couldn't have that. Not until she was ready at least.

Lydia didn't seem to believe her though. She could see right through her, and they both knew it. Lydia had told plenty of lies before, so many she could tell a good one from a bad one, and Laci's was definitely a bad one. For a girl with a lot of secrets, she couldn't lie for the hell of her. "Okay, how about we try that again. Only, the truth this time," she told her, giving her a look that warned her not to lie again. She'd see right through her and then it would just be pathetic at that point.

Laci looked around, not wanting someone to accidentally overhear something that they really shouldn't. Gossip spread like wildfire in this school, and she had no doubt if the wrong person overhead that Isaac would know by the end of first period. "I did something, and he doesn't know yet. I just . . . I can't tell him. Not yet," she tried her best to explain to her without really telling her anything. The last thing she needed was for her to accidentally blurt it out in front of someone she shouldn't.

Even if every fiber in her body was against Lydia knowing what she had done, a part of her wanted someone to talk to, someone to tell her what to do. Isaac had been her first serious boyfriend. Derek had been the first guy she had ever had real feelings for. "Well, what did you do? Don't be vague, just spit it out already," Lydia told her, not wanting to waste time beating around the bush about this. Laci had stalled enough, she wasn't going to let her continue to do so. It only made her want to know what it was more.

She thought her problem between picking one of them had ended the night she had chosen Isaac, but here they were again, with the same problem. And it was all because Derek had to kiss her before he left town. He wasn't even here anymore and he was still the one causing her problems. "Uh, um, look . . . I don't know how to . . . Derek kissed me," she finally spit it out, her cheeks turning red after saying it out loud. It was the first time she had done that, and she hoped it was going to be the last.

It was hard enough getting over him the first time, she hadn't planned on having to do it a second time now. Only this time, she had a boyfriend who she very much loved. Before she had barely known Isaac, they hadn't even gone on their first date yet. She hadn't even thought it would last, but here they were, still together. That only added to her guilt about keeping the secret from him. "Wow, I did not see that coming," Lydia said her, her surprise actually real. She opened her mouth to ask her something else, but the sound of the doors a few feet in front of them caught their attention.

Allison had run threw the doors, looking like she had just been chased by a ghost. Thought, at this point? They wouldn't be surprised if she was. They watched her a second. Allison looked completely zoned out, as if she was confused as to how she had gotten to where she was standing now. That worried Laci more than it did Lydia. Scott had been having hallucinations since they took down Jennifer. It was obvious to her now that he wasn't the only one. That meant that Stiles must be getting them as well. "Allison, you okay?" Lydia asked her as she stepped in front of the frightened girl. Allison nodded her head frantically, but neither girl believed her. They shared a worried look, they needed to find Scott and Stiles.


	2. Boys Will Be Boys

_Thanks for all the reviews! I have a feeling this half of the reason will be very Laci/Derek! I'll have to wait to decide where they're going when we're more into the season, but things are looking good for them! I can not wait until the new episode tonight! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 2_

_ $%#^%$^_

Laci took her seat beside Isaac in art class. They were instructed to paint whatever came to them, but all that Laci could see when she closed her eyes was Derek. She couldn't very well paint him when Isaac was sitting right beside her. She couldn't even paint him anyway. He was just her friend, kisses aside. They had history, sure, but that's all it was. History. Isaac was her present, and hopefully her future. She loved Isaac, not Derek. She had tried to care about him before and it just kept blowing up in her face. Isaac was the guy she was with, and that was that.

'_Her expression was different, more distant and colder. He had caused that look, he had created that reaction inside of her. "Just because you're a jerk, Derek, doesn't mean that I want you to die." she told him coldly before she returned to pressing the rag against his chest. She lowered the rag to his abs slowly, causing him to groan from the coldness against his skin. He grabbed her wrist, causing her eyes to jump back up to his. He started to lean in toward her, causing her eyes to widened just the slightest. "What are you doing?" she asked him softly._

_He paused where he was, his face just inches from her own. She was so close to him, she was basically on his lap. His eyes flickered down to her mouth, lingering there for a long moment before they returned to her eyes. His tongue swept across his dry lips, the image of their almost kiss in her kitchen flashing through his head. "I want to kiss you." he told her, his voice low and rough from the dryness in his mouth._

_She froze upon hearing those words come out of his mouth. She couldn't be any more confused right now. He couldn't want to kiss her. He had just told her that he had only talked to her before because he was using her to get to Scott. He couldn't want to kiss her, not after he said those awful things to her. She shouldn't want to kiss him either. "I thought you were just using me?" she asked his as she found herself subconsciously looking down at his lips repeatedly._

_He leaned in as close as he could without actually touching her. His eyes flickered down to her lips one last time before meeting her eyes again. "I lied." he said out before crashing his lips onto hers. She jolted up from the surprise of the kiss. Derek devoured her mouth with his own, wanting to taste her so badly. Her lips were soft, innocent compared to his dry cracked ones. She didn't seem to care as she let him kiss her. A growl rumbled from the pit of his throat as she kissed down his jaw line to his neck. His good hand gripped on the back of her dress, his claws growing as the kiss heated up._

_He pulled her on top of him, hissing with she accidentally touched his bad arm. The two didn't seem to notice though as she straddled his lap. His good hand ran up her thigh, playing risky as his fingers move under the hem of her dress. She sighed inside of his mouth as he massaged her thigh with his hand. Her heart was beating like a hummingbird against her rib cage as the air around them grew thick. She was kissing down his neck when his eyes opened, they were a glowing blue color as the wolf was fighting to come out_.'

"Laci?"

She gasped, snapping back from her day dream to find herself back in the art room. Her face immediately turned red upon realizing that she had been day dreaming about her first kiss with Derek. Why couldn't she seem to get him out of her head? This needed to stop before it got her in more trouble than she was already. Her eyes flickered over to a confused Isaac beside her, only making her feel more guilty. "Um, sorry. I-I, um, I was zoning out. I-I don't know what to paint," she lied to him, forcing herself to give him a weak attempt of an actual smile. She knew her heart was racing and her smile wasn't all that convincing, but he just nodded his head and looked back at his painting.

A part of her was almost hurt that he didn't call her on her obvious lie. She could see that he didn't believe her, but he wasn't going to call her on it. A sigh left her lips as she looked back at her own canvas to see that she had been painting something. Guilt filled her as she saw in great big dripping red paint 'LIAR' on it. She couldn't even remember picking up the brush, let alone outing herself in red paint. Without notice, she quickly tore it down, crumbling it up before tossing it to her feet.

Her eyes flickered over to Isaac, opening her mouth to apologize for everything she hadn't told him, when she noticed that he wasn't even looking at his own canvas, let alone anywhere near her. He was watching Allison across the room with a look had use to give her before they went out. He _liked_ her. She didn't know what hurt worse, the fact that she was lying to him about Derek, or that he was lying to her about Allison. Her eyes returned to her own painting, not knowing how she was supposed to just sit her and pretend she didn't just see her boyfriend opening staring at her friend.

$%#%^$&^

Instead of offering to walk her to her next class like he usually did, Isaac made some excuse about having to go down to the locker room to get something and that he wouldn't be able to walk her. She wasn't that surprised, it wouldn't be the first time he had found someway to get out of walking her to class. So, instead of walking alone, she went in search of her brother and Stiles to see if their day was going any better. Of course, she wasn't expecting to see Stiles basically shoving her brother into a classroom. She picked up her pace and opened the door to the room. "What are you two . . . oh, my god, Scott," she trailed off as she watched her brother basically strip off his button down shirt and tossing his bad aside.

"Get back, Laci! Get away from me," Scott snarled out.

Laci couldn't understand what was going on. She hadn't seen Scott like this since he was first bitten and getting control of his anger. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her what was going on, but the last time she looked, Scott had his control over it, well, controlled. "Stiles, what's going on?" she asked him, not understanding where this sudden lack of control over his shifting was coming from.

He didn't have time to explain it to her though, mostly because he didn't even understand what was going on either. "I'll explain later," he told her before turning his attention to Scott again. He had helped his friend through this before, he could do it again. He just didn't know if they had the time to refresh Scott on the Werewolf 101 again. "Scott, it's okay," he tried to tell him, but even Laci could see that just saying it was okay wasn't going to do the trick.

Laci knew that Scott was having trouble sleeping and hallucinations, but he hadn't lost control around her or their mom yet. Isaac hadn't mentioned anything to her either. She knew that they weren't talking, but she knew that if something was happening to Scot, Isaac would find a way to tell her about it. "I don't know what's going to happen. Get back!" Scott snapped at the both, growling in pain as he kept trying to keep from changing. He stood up straight, his breathing heavy as his eyes refused to changed from red back to their regular color. He held up his hands, digging her claws into his palms. He was trying to use the pain to stop the change.

Blood flowed down his hands from the new puncture wounds in his hands. She gripped Stiles' arms when Scott's canines grew in. He threw his head back and howled in pain. He was trying so hard to push it back. After another moment, he dropped to his knees as he finally managed to stop the change. Laci didn't wait for the okay before hurrying to her brother's side to make sure he was okay. He was covered in a layer of sweat, and his hands were covered in his own blood. "Pain makes you human," Stiles said out when he realized what Scott had been doing by hurting himself. "Scott, this isn't just in our heads. This is real," he told him, looking between the twins to see that they were both listening to him. "It's starting to get bad for me too," he confessed to them both, looking nervous when he saw the look they were giving him now.

Stiles looked nervous to tell them what was going on with him, almost embarrassed. Neither understood why he would be embarrassed to tell them, they were his best friends. They had all grown up together, as close as siblings really. "God, I'm just having nightmares and I'm having these dreams where I have to literally scream myself awake, and sometimes I'm not even sure I'm ever actually awaking up," he explained to them both, trying to explain it to them the best he could. It felt like he had explained it to at least Scott a dozen times already, but every other time had been a dream.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked him.

Laci looked between them, wishing that she could help them more than she was. She felt useless just sitting here comforting her brother and listening to Stiles. It felt like she should be doing something to help them. There should be someone they had to beat, that would make things better by beating them, but there wasn't. The enemies were them themselves, and she didn't know how to beat that. "You know how you can tell if you're dreaming? You can't read in a dream. A lot more the last few days, I've been having trouble reading. It's like I can't see the words, like I can't . . . put the letters in order," he explained to them nervously as he looked around the room. It was like he was just waiting for something to happen, for something to jump at him and tell him that this was a dream too.

"Like even now?" Laci asked him, looking between them worried.

Stiles looked liked he wanted to do everything but answer that question. He raised his head up, looking around the room carefully. Raising to his feet, he took a real good look at the chalkboard behind them. There was writing still there from class, but he couldn't read a word of it. Same with all the posters around the room. Panic flashed in his eyes as the reality of the fact that he couldn't read anything in this room dawned on him. Just like outside at the locker, he couldn't even read the numbers on his lock. He couldn't understand the language, let alone even enough to give a possible guess as to what it said.

"I can't read a thing,"

$$#%^#%^#

Laci laid out on her bed, listening to music as she flipped through pages of her favorite book at the time, Hush Hush. Patch, the main male lead, reminded her a lot of Derek. He was strong, older, you never really know if he's a friend or an enemy, definitely hot, and did whatever he could to protect his loved one, or in his case just the main female lead of the book. Reading the book only made her think of Derek more and more, which was every sign that she should toss it and never _ever _think about it again. For some reason it was her favorite book though.

The main couple had no chance of ever being together, Patch was even doing everything he could to keep them apart. He didn't even like her in the beginning, he had been using her for his own personal gain. Much like Derek had done with her in the beginning. She could still remember that night in the jail cell when he had told her as much. The only difference? Nora never gave up Patch, she eventually saw through every attempt he did to make her forget about him. Even when it seemed hopeless, she found a way to make sure they stayed together in the end.

As she shut the book, her eyes flickered to her bedroom door. Isaac was supposed to be her Patch. He was supposed to be that guy she did everything to be with, fought whoever she had to fight to be with. He was supposed to be the one who would love her until his dying breath, that would do anything to protect her, even if it meant hurting himself. But as she really thought about it, he wasn't that guy to her. They had been through plenty, sure, and he had protected her, no doubt about it, but he wasn't _her Patch_.

He wasn't Derek.

As long as she had known about it, love was never supposed to be easy. It was supposed to be something you wanted to fight for, and you do fight for with everything you have. It's supposed to be that thing you can't live without, but would give up in a second if it meant the other person was safe. Love was when you fight and fight with the other person, but still love them at the end of the night. That was love for her, and she wasn't sure anymore if Isaac was the one she thought about when she thought of love.

It had always been him, he had been who she use to see when she thought of love, but she knew deep in her heart that things hadn't been the same since the baby scare. Since their break up, there had just been, she didn't know, something missing. The fire, the passion, that had use to be there, just wasn't anymore. There had to be a reason she had kissed Derek back, there had to be. She wasn't the type of girl to just go back and forth. She and Derek had been over for months, if anything the only thing between them was friendship. Laci didn't have any idea what that meant, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know either.

The sound of a crash caught her attention. Hurrying to get up from her bed, she crossed the room to get to her door. Her first worry as she opened her door was that Scott had had another lapse in being able to control his changing again. She was surprised to find instead, Isaac in the same spot he had been earlier when Scott threw him out of his room. "Oh, you guys, come on! This house does not have a supernatural ability to heal! So, stop it!" she heard her mom call up from the downstairs. Laci gave Isaac a look, both curious to know what he had said to upset Scott, and annoyed because if he didn't stop soon, he was going to leave a hole in their wall. He simply gave her a weak smile in return as he climbed back up to his feet and made his way to his room. With an eye roll, Laci returned to her room to get back to her book. Scott and Isaac, not to mention Stiles on a good day, could be a real pain.

Boys will be boys though.


	3. Are You Still Milking That?

_Thanks for the reviews! OMG what an episode! I'm so open to any ideas you guys have for Laci! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 3_

_ $%#%^$&_

According to Scott, Stiles had a small moment in their class with the coach. Stiles claimed that he had been dreaming, but Scott insisted that he was awake the whole time. Now here they all sat at the lunch table. Stiles, Laci, and Scott on one side while Isaac, Lydia, and Allison sat on the other side. Isaac was avoiding Laci's eyes as he snuck glances at Allison. Though, Laci wasn't any better than he was since when he did look her way, she was successful in avoiding his gazes too. "Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott said out to the table as he flipped through the pages of the book in front of him.

The fact that he couldn't control himself was really bothering, and it didn't help that things were happening to Allison and Stiles too. It just made him want to figure this out faster. It was getting worse, Stiles had been right about that much, and he doubted it was just going to go away anytime soon. "And is unable to tell what is real or not," Stiles added in, reminding them all that he was having a different problem as Scott. He wasn't sure if it was worse or not, but that didn't mean he was okay with it any better than he was if it wasn't.

"And that is haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives," Allison added in as she played with her lunch.

Laci let her eyes flicker up to Allison. She had hallucinated seeing Kate again and had almost shot Lydia in the head with an arrow if it wasn't for Isaac showing up and catching it. Why he was there at all, Laci didn't know. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know. "They're all locked up because they're insane," Isaac blurted out, his eyes flickering between Allison and Laci. He could see that she was not happy with him, he knew she knew that he had followed Allison, but he wasn't anymore happy with her either.

"Isaac, so not funny," Laci scolded him.

Isaac was not in a good mood clearly. He had been in a sour mood since Laci had started to avoid being alone with him. It didn't help that even before that, she hadn't let them do anything past kissing. Even if he loved her and was glad they got back together, he was still a teenaged guy. "Haha, can you at least try to be helpful? Please," Stiles was just as in the mood for Isaac's attempt at humor as the rest of them. He probably hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks, and Laci knew that he still didn't like Isaac anymore than he did last year.

The two had been at each other's throats since Isaac first came back to school after he was bitten by Derek. It would seem Isaac's feelings toward him hadn't change any either. "Half of my childhood, I was locked in a freezer. So being helpful is kind of a new thing for me," he snapped back, shooting him a look to shut up. Scott groaned, dropping his head down onto the book in front of him. If things weren't bad enough, he had to listen to those two go back and forth now.

Laci scoffed, not being about to hold it in. He had been plenty helpful yesterday when Allison and Lydia had been out in the woods alone. He had been there, been there to help Allison. It didn't take a lot to make the connection that he had been following her. That only begged the question of why he was following her. Laci had a strong feeling she wasn't going to like the answer if he gave her one. "You seemed plenty helpful to Allison yesterday," she piped in under her breath, crossing her arms as she looked away from the table. Just because she had been avoiding him, didn't make him any less of her boyfriend. Allison had Scott, hell anyone else she wanted, she didn't have to go after her boyfriend.

"Seriously, are you still milking that?" Stiles said quickly over her.

He could see that something was up between Isaac and Laci. Even in his tired state of mind, partly insane he was slowly learning every day, he could see that something was wrong with his friend. She was jumpier, always looking guilty about something. Especially when Isaac was near by. Isaac might not be able to notice, but he did. "Yeah, I'm still milking that," Isaac shot back before turning his attention to his girlfriend. "And what's that supposed to mean, Lace?" he snapped, not liking what she was implying about him. A part of him knew she was right to imply it, but it didn't mean he liked her implying it any less.

"Hi,"

The six of them all looked up to see the new girl approaching their table. Stiles had mentioned her to Laci the other day. Her father, their new history teacher, had embarrassed her in the middle of their class. "Hi, sorry, I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about, and I think I . . . actually might know what you're talking about," she told them, taking the group by surprise. "There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called Bardo. It literally means 'in between state'. T-the state between life and death," she explained to them nervously. It was no secret that she looked out of place and sounded like a weirdo.

Stiles and Scott both looked taken back that she knew something about what they were talking about. It also made them a bit nervous that she knew anything, but that never ended out well for them. Allison shared a look with them, obviously not feeling better about this girl. "And what do they call you?" Lydia asked over to her, giving her a look the screamed snob and that she was on guard. She could be as vicious to someone as a dog sometime, but it was only really when she was being protective of someone she cared about.

"Lydia, don't be rude," Laci scolded her.

"Kyra," Scott spoke up, taking them all be surprised.

Laci raised an eyebrow at her brother, clearly surprised that he knew that. Looking over at him, she was even more surprised to see that he was smiling at Kyra. She would know that smile anywhere. He use to look at Allison that way and Isaac had use to look at her that way before they got serious. "You would know her name, Scotty," she told him, giving him a knowing look to show him that she knew where his head was. She was so going to tease him about that later.

Scott shot his sister a look to leave it alone. He did not want to get into this with her right now in front of their friends, not to mention in front of both Allison and Kyra. He thought she was cute, sure, but that was all. He didn't know anything about her, and he still loved Allison, even if she didn't love him anymore. "Shut up, Lace. She's in our history class," he told her, shooting her a look again to make his point all the more clear to her. Allison look surprised by his reaction, not having expecting him to even know this girl.

Lydia wanted to get far away from any mention of Scott and Allison's failed relationship or anything involving it. Besides, knowing something about what was going seemed to be the more important issue here. "So you were talking Bardo . . ." she asked Kyra, getting them all back on top. "What, is it voodism or Indian?" she asked her, her interest peeked as she looked over at her.

Kyra looked surprised that they were actually interested in what she had said. She was half sure that they would laugh at her and tell her to scram. Anyone else would have, but clearly this was a curious bunch. She shouldn't have been that surprised, the little show Scott and Stiles had put on in the hall already told her that they were a bit . . . strange. Pulling up a chair, she sat at the head of the table between Laci and Lydia. "Uh, either I guess. All the stuff you guys are saying, all that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive stages where you can have hallucinations, some you see some you just hear. And you can be visited by peaceful or wrathful deities," she explained to them, almost too excited to be talking about this. It was just nice to be able to talk to people and not have them laugh at her.

"Wrathful deities, um, what are those?" Isaac asked her, his eyes glancing at Laci before returning to Kyra.

"Like demons,"

Laci, for one, was surprised at how natural Kyra looked while talking about this. She looked liked it was no big deal. Though, honestly, she probably thought it was. Any normal person would just think these were stories, not really happening. Glancing over at Stiles and Scott, neither looked comfortable with this. "Demons. Why not?" Stiles said out, his voice having a hint of sarcasm in it. He wouldn't be Stiles if it didn't though, Laci knew that.

There was still something Allison wasn't sure about. Kyra had said that there were stages, and none of the symptoms seemed to be . . . final, that had to mean that there was something else that none of them had gotten to yet. Something that's still coming. "Hold on, if there are different progressive stages, what's the last one?" she asked her, her nerves getting the best of her. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. She was just hoping that it wasn't anything too bad.

"Death, you die.

%$#%$#%#^%#

Laci was sitting on the couch with Isaac. Neither spoke, they weren't even looking at the other. He was watching tv and she was working on homework. They were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, their bodies not even touching. It seemed to symbolize just how far apart they were now. A part of her hated this. She hated seeing him sneaking glances at Allison and following her in the woods. He was her boyfriend, not Allison's. He loved her, or at least, he use to love her. She wasn't so sure he still did.

Not that she could entirely blame him. She had been pushing him away. It had been her who kissed someone else. Even if Derek had kissed her, she had kissed him back and it was just as bad, if not worse. The guilt was killing her inside out, and she was even ratting herself out in her sleep. That painting in art class still unnerved her. She had painted 'LIAR' in big dripping red letters. What made it worse was that Isaac had clearly seen it, but he had yet to ask her about it.

With everything going on, they hadn't really gotten to talk about anything about them and why they had broken up. She knew that there was still something keeping them from being together, and it was there long before Derek kissed her. It had only gotten worse when he did that. She knew she needed to tell him about the kiss, she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it a secret, but tonight she didn't want to fight. Not with him.

Without a moment to hesitate, Laci shifted around to move toward Isaac. To his surprised, she climbed onto his lap, straddling his thighs as she leaned down and started kissing his neck. He wasn't sure where this was coming from, but he wasn't about to push her away from him. She had been brushing him off so many times lately, but this was certainly something else. A sigh left his lips as his hangers curled around her shirt. Her lips left a trail of kissing on his neck, only making his breathing hitch when she nipped at a spot she knew affected him the most.

Kissing his jaw, she couldn't help but smile weakly upon hearing the low growl erupt from his throat. She gasped out in surprise as he suddenly tossed her down on the couch, quickly loving to hover over her. Her body arched as he attacked her skin with kisses. His hands roamed her frame, pulling her closer as he nipped at her. A moan left her lips, only encouraging him more. Soon her shirt was off and she was working on getting his off right along with it.

'_She should pull away, tell him that she's back with Isaac, push him off, but she couldn't find it in her to move away from him. This was bad, very bad, she needed to move, yell, do something to make him stop moving closer to her. Yet nothing was happening, she wasn't moving or speaking. She was just staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights as he pressed his lips against hers. Every voice in her head was screaming at her to stop him, but her lips were moving against his, kissing him back. His arm snaked around her, pulling her against him as he deepened the kiss._

_This wasn't right, it shouldn't be Derek kissing her like this. Derek shouldn't even be kissing her at all. God, his lips were on her neck. It felt so nice. Her breathing hitched, her nails digging into his shoulders when he nipped at a soft spot on her neck. Her mind was suddenly foggy as he attacked her skin with burning kisses. "Derek," she gasped out before his mouth covered hers again. Upon hearing her voice saying his name, all sense came back to her as she pushed against his chest. This wasn't right, this needed to stop. She shook her head, covering her mouth as she pulled out of his arms. _'

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stay focused on the fact that it was Isaac kissing her right now. Derek was the last person she should be thinking about right now. A sharp gasp left her lips as her body arched into his. He was kissing her like he was starving and was finally getting some food. "Derek," she moaned, her eyes shut as she enjoyed what he was doing to her.

Then, suddenly it stopped. Her eyes snapped open, confused on why he had suddenly stopped kissing her. She searched his eyes, not realizing what she had done wrong. It hadn't dawned on her that she had called him Derek and not Isaac. All she could see in his eyes was hurt and confusion though, which only confused her more. "You . . . you just called me Derek, Laci. Y-you said _Derek_. Wh-why would you say Derek while we're making out?" he asked her, the hurt clear in his voice now. He almost look . . . betrayed, like suddenly it all made sense to him.

She sat up in a panic, the guilty loud and clear in her eyes. He couldn't know what she had done, he couldn't know about the kiss. He didn't, but he knew something wasn't right. It hadn't been right for a few weeks now. "Isaac, I-I . . . Isaac, please, just . . . Isaac!" she screamed when he was suddenly yanked off of her and tossed to the side. She jumped up, hurrying to cover her chest when she had realized her dad had let himself in and found them on the couch together.

"Dad!" she screamed in surprised

He grabbed her shirt and threw it at her. "Get dressed," he snapped at her.

She was still shock that he had come into the house. This night was just getting worse by the second, if this day wasn't already bad enough. The only thing that could make this worse was if Scott came home from where ever he was with Stiles. "Get out of this house before I take my gun out," her dad basically growled at Isaac. The teen in question looked absolutely pissed, but Laci couldn't be sure if it was because of her dad or because of her. "Isaac, just go for a little bit. We'll, um, we'll talk later," she told him, pulling on her shirt as she stood up from the couch and straightened her clothes out.

She could see the anger behind Isaac's eyes, and she knew that it wasn't just because of her dad interrupting them and kicking him out. It was because she was keeping a secret from him, and he was starting to figure out what it was. He just glared at her before grabbing his shirt and storming out, slamming the front door behind him. If he was this upset now, it scared her how furious he was going to be when he did know. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stared after where he had gone. "What the hell were you doing alone with him? No, wait, I don't want to know. I do want to know what you're mother's thinking letting you have your boyfriend over well after dark alone," he was furious, and his tone made that loud and clear.

Using this against her mom though, that was a low blow. He didn't have any ground to stand on either. He hasn't been here for years, and he had no say on her love life. Isaac lived here, though she wasn't sure he knew that little known fact. "Leave mom alone. She didn't do anything wrong," she snapped at him. He had no right what-so-ever to attack her mom. That would show that he cared maybe just the slightest, but she knew he didn't. If he had, he wouldn't have chosen his job over them.

"No, but he is," Scott snapped as he stormed into the house.

Laci looked over, now confused about what he was talking about. Clearly she had missed something, but it looked like she was about to find out what. Scott looked furious about what ever it was, and she wasn't that surprised that her father had already done something to upset, not one, but both of them. "What are you talking about Scott?" she asked him, not understanding what their father could have done to him already. As far as she knew, their dad had kept his distance for the past couple of days.

"No one invited you here," her brother snapped at him, clearly ignoring her on why he was so angry with him.

"I'm here to help,"

Laci looked between them, her confusion clear on her face. She knew what she was mad at their dad about, but apparently Scott had found a new, worse, reason to hate him for. "That doesn't make any sense, _dad_. Who are you helping?" he snapped at him, his voice raising the angrier he got. "Just get out!" he snapped at him, just wanting him to leave. He could feel his control slipping more and more by the second, and their dad being here wasn't helping him at all.

"Scott,"

Laci agreed with him totally and completely on this. Neither twin wanted him in their home, let alone near them. Scott obviously had a bigger problem with him than she did though. It just made her curious as to what it was though. "What? I-I can't believe that you'd do to _my best friend_," he snapped, his anger getting the best of him. He felt like his dad had betrayed him in some way.

"What did you do to Stiles?" Laci asked confused.

So obviously this was about something he did to Stiles, but what could he have possibly done to their friend? She had just seen him a few hours ago, he was fine. "I'm not doing anything to your friend," he told them both, giving them both a look to believe him. Neither did though, and both were sure they never would again. Him leaving like he did had been the worst for them, but they weren't going to let him get that close again. Save them the disappointment when he leaves again.

"Yeah, that's a load of bull," she scoffed, rolling her eyes at him.

She wouldn't put it past him to hurt someone they cared about. He hurt their mom, them, and if he could do that? He could hurt anyone else that they cared about. Laci might have loved her dad, danced to keep him happy, but she wasn't going to make him into some saint in her mind when he wasn't here. She knew he left them, she knew it was his choice to leave them, and she'd just have to accept them. "Do not talk to your father like that," he told her, giving her a warning look to back off. Just because she was mad at him, it didn't give her the right to talk to him like that.

Laci glanced over to see her mom standing in the doorway confused. She shook her head, not believing that he was playing the parent card. "Seriously? Stiles' dad is more like my dad than you are!" she snapped at him, tears threatening to fall now. He hadn't been here. He wasn't here when she had her first boy problem. He wasn't here when she was crying in her room because a boy broke her heart or when she was just hurt and needed him. He wasn't here to warn Isaac if he did anything, he'd break him. Scott and the sheriff had done that. They had done his job for him, and they had done a pretty damn good job of it too.

He knew she was right, he hadn't been there for either of them, but that didn't change that he was their father. He had a job to do, and he was doing it. That didn't mean he loved either of them any less though. "That's not fair, Laci," he said to her, his eyes sad before turning to her brother beside her. "And Scott, I'm just doing my job," he told him, but he could see that neither of them believed him. All they could see was the hurt he was causing, and not the fact that it wasn't even his call.

"Your job sucks!" Scott snapped.

Laci glanced at her brother, worry crossing her face as she looked at him. His body was shaking, and she wasn't sure how much longer he could stay like this and not start to change right in front of their dad. "Some days I can't argue that," she heard their dad tell him. He was so not helping his case here. She glanced between them, not knowing how to stop this so she could get Scott out of the room.

Melissa could not be anymore confused than she already was right now. She had clearly walked in on the middle of this, she didn't know when it had started, but it needed to stop now. She wasn't even sure what her ex was doing here in the first place. "Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" she yelled over their voices to get their attention on her now. She studied all of their faces, trying to figure out what was going on. It didn't help her any though, because she was still just as confused.

Laci had yet to actually hear how he was hurting Stiles, but she knew that whatever it was couldn't have been good. Whatever he had done, or was trying to do, was clearly bad enough to seriously piss off her brother. "He's trying to get Stiles' dad fired," Scott finally told them, the anger only getting worse in his voice. Stiles had told him an hour ago after they went to that Tate guy's house to find anything he could track the daughter with.

"That's what you're doing?" Laci said in shock.

Out of all the things he could have done, this was not one that she had ever imagined their dad doing. The sheriff was damn good at his job, and they all knew it. Scott knew from Stile had told him that the cases that hadn't been closed were most likely supernatural, which to them was a good reason for why the sheriff couldn't figure any of them out. "No, that's not true," he tried to tell his kids, but neither of them wanted to believe him. Scott had heard it from Stiles himself what his dad had told the sheriff.

"What are you doing?" Melissa asked him.

He looked hesitant on answering that, knowing how bad it was going to sound when he explained it to them. He could already see that no matter how he said it, none of them were going to like it. He didn't like it either, but it was the job he was given. "Conducting a case for impeachment," he explained to them, glancing between all of them to see all of their reactions, even if he already knew they weren't going to be good.

"Sounds a lot like getting him fired," Melissa was quick to snap back.

The sheriff was a good friend of their family, he was like the twins' father in a lot of ways their own father wasn't. He had been there when Laci was first having problems with Derek and Isaac, and he had been there to protect Scott a dozen times over. Not to mention how close he and Melissa had been getting this past year. "Lack of resolution and ability to close cases, is what's going to get him fired. My job is just to collect the information, and it's the job my superiors have given me," he explained better to them, trying to get them to see that he didn't have a choice about this. If the sheriff was doing his job right, this wouldn't be a problem.

"You're job sucks,"

"You can say that again," Laci muttered under her breath.

Rolling her eyes, she looked away. She was still upon over the fact that her dad had tossed Isaac out, but now she found out that he was trying to get Stiles' dad fired from his job. It things could get any worse, she couldn't imagine how. "Scott, sweetheart," she heard her mom say. Her eyes flickered confused to her brother. A gasp left her lips when she saw that his nails were growing. He was changing. "Calm down," their mom told him as she moved in front of him, taking his hands in hers. "Come with me, right now," she told him before hurrying him out of the room.

Laci was worried about her brother, but she knew that if anyone could handle it, it was going to be their mom. Looking back at her dad, she saw that he wanted to ask her what that just was with her brother, but she held up her hand before he could. "Don't. Just . . . just leave already, dad. It's something you're good at, remember?" she basically snarled at him before she hurried up the stairs, not wanting to give him another chance to talk to her. She paused at the top of the stairs listening. A disappointed sigh left her lips when she heard the back door close behind him. At least that was one less problem off their long, _long_, list of them.


	4. The Ugly Truth

_Thanks for all the reviews! I can't wait for the new episode tonight! I'll try to get the second half of this episode done by tonight, so be sure to review! Things are starting to get good, I can't wait for Derek to get back to town! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 4_

_#$%&^$&^$_

Laci had wanted to ignore Isaac the next morning. She didn't want to explain what had happened between them or what her father had wanted when he walked in on them on the couch. Of course, it would have helped if Scott had been home in the morning so he could drive her to school. Only, he wasn't. He had stayed the night at Stiles' house, leaving her alone with Isaac. He had come home sometime after her dad had left. He had tried to knock on her door, so they could talk, but she had pretended to be asleep and didn't let him in. The last thing she wanted to do last night was talk about why she had called him Derek while they were making out.

Walking to school with him had been the most awkward experience in her entire life. It was obvious he wanted to ask her what had happened, but he wanted her to start the conversation, that or he didn't know what question to actually ask her. The two kept sparing glances at each other, but neither spoke up to ask the obvious question. She knew that she wasn't even going to think about starting the conversation. It was the last thing she wanted it do. If anything else, she just wanted to forget it happened and go on pretending that it hadn't happened at all.

By the look on his face though, she knew that wasn't an option. He wanted to know, the questions and confusion was eating at him, and he needed answers. Looking at him now, she could see it was taking everything in him not to ask the question he was dying to ask her. It wasn't a hard question to figure out that he wanted to ask her. _What had happened between her and Derek_? She was just surprised he hadn't cracked and asked her yet. As much as she was dreading answering that question, a part of her was dying for him to just ask her. The secret was killing her, the guilt eating her up from the inside out.

She'd be happy to give him every detail he asked for, tell him all about what she had done. It was killing her to keep it a secret from him, but she couldn't find it in herself to tell him. It was like there was something holding her back from just blurting it out. Fear, fear of him leaving her, hating her, that was holding her back from doing it. She didn't want to see the hurt and disappointment in his eyes when he knew how she had cheated on him. To make it worse, it had been with Derek. If that didn't completely break him, she didn't know what would. Her and Derek, she knew that had always been a sore spot for him, and now she had gone behind his back and made out with him.

And to make it worse, she had accidentally called him Derek while they were together. If that wasn't a punch to the gut for him, she wasn't sure what was. She had seen in his eyes that he knew just from that moment why she had been avoiding him. He knew why she had been doing everything in her power not to be alone with him. He just needed to hear her say it, confirm what he was dreading to hear, that she had at least kissed Derek. Then it would be real, then he would know it was real and not just in his head.

She had never been so happy to see the school before in her life. She hurried to give Isaac a quick wave before taking off as if she was in a hurry for something. She wasn't, but the sooner she was out of that awkward situation, the better. She really needed to talk to him, she knew that, but she needed to talk to Derek too. She needed to know what that kiss was, where it had come from. She needed to know what to tell Isaac. Getting so caught up with her thoughts, she wasn't paying attention to where she was rushing off to. She ended up walking right into someone.

"Watch where you're . . . god, Laci, did you really need to walk into me?"

Laci looked up to see that she had walked into Lydia. She smiled weakly, amused by how fast the strawberry blond had been to snap at her, and helped her up to her feet. The two girls picked up their fallen books and started toward their first class together. "So, what's on your mind, because clearly it wasn't walking," she asked her, looking over to see that Laci looked like focusing was the last thing on her mind to do. She was sure if she wasn't here either, that Laci would just walk into someone else.

Laci blinkered, confused for a moment, before looking over at her. She just couldn't focus on anything today. All she could worry about was her brother and their friends going crazy, her dad being back, and Isaac finding out about the kiss with Derek. It was all just too much to worry about at once. "I-I'm find, Lydia. Really, I'm just tired. I didn't, um, get a lot of sleep last night, that's all," she lied to her, trying to come off as if that was really all it was. Granted, she _hadn't_ gotten a lot of sleep, but she knew that wasn't the reason she was out of it today.

Lydia, unfortunately for her, could see right through her though. Laci had already told her about the kiss with Derek, and even if she didn't know? There was still plenty of other stuff going on to make it clear it wasn't just a lack of sleep that was the problem. "Is this about Isaac and Derek, or about Scott and Stiles? Cause I can help you with the kissing incident, but not the crazies," Lydia told her, nudging her to get a smile out of her. She knew that it was probably too soon to make any jokes, the boys and Allison were her friends too, but she didn't like seeing Laci like this.

Laci wasn't sure if she could even joke about it. The guilt was eating her every time she was around Isaac, and it was worse in the morning after waking up from dreams about Derek. It just wasn't going to get better. She even sure it was going to help to tell Isaac, it could just make things worse. Derek wasn't here, he wasn't coming back either as far as they could tell, so what good would it be to tell Isaac? He deserved to know, she knew that, but it terrified her to no end with just the thought that Isaac would hate her once he knew. "I, um, I had to walk to school with Isaac alone today. We didn't talk, but it's getting hard not to just tell him about the kiss with Derek," she confessed to her, telling her why she was so unfocused this morning.

Lydia sighed, knowing that this was harder for Laci than it would be for her. Last year she had made out with Scott in the coach's office while she was with Jackson. She hadn't felt guilty for a second, but clearly Laci wasn't her. "I say you just tell him. You kissed Derek, obviously things can't be that good with Isaac. Stop lying to yourself and just come clean, you'll feel better once you do," she told her, glancing at her as they walked into their class together. She knew it wasn't what Laci wanted to hear, but it was the advice that she was going to give her.

Laci was about to tell her that she wasn't sure about it, when she looked up to see that Isaac was already in his seat, gripping the sides of the desk tight enough to make his knuckles turn white. Her stomach dropped to the pit of her stomach, he was listening in on their conversation. He had heard what she did, he _knew_. Her hand latched onto Lydia's, fear screaming in her eyes. Lydia looked confused before she caught sight of a seething Isaac.

"Oh, boy,"

Yeah, she was screwed.

$%$%^$#&^

Lunch was interrupted when the police showed up. Laci was quick to leave their table in search of her brother and Stiles. Though, the reason she had taken off without the others was mostly do to the glares Isaac was giving her. He hadn't blown up at her yet, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before he did. Finding Stiles was easy enough, she just had to look for his dad was, and voila, she had found her friend. "Stiles!" she called out as she hurried over to him and his dad. "Stiles, what's going on? Why are the cops here?" she asked them both, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

She left them alone for one morning, and suddenly the cops are looking for some kind of animal in their school. She had a feeling Scott and Stiles were the ones responsible for this too. "It's a long story, we'll explain later. Dad, what happens if she hurt someone?" Stiles turned to ask his dad. Laci was taken back, she missed not even 24 hours with him and Scott, and clearly she had missed something big while she was at home sleeping.

"Most likely, they'll have to put it down," he told him.

That did not sit well with Stiles. Laci either, but more because she hated the idea of any animal being put down. Stiles had a different reason, he knew more than she did about what was going on. He knew what the animal really was. "Put _her_ down," he corrected his dad, trying to get through to him. "Dad, try not to forget that there's a girl in there, one that you'll be killing," he went on to remind him. He knew that his dad couldn't let anything happen to this coyote that was now roaming around the school.

"Excuse me, there's a _what_ now in _what_?" Laci gasped.

Clearly she had definitely missed something big last night. From the look of it, she was about to find out exactly what she had missed. At least, she hoped so. "Later, Laci," Stiles brushed her off before looking back at his dad again. "Dad, you're not going back to not believing, are you?" he asked him, worry clear in his voice. He had seen how badly his dad had wanted to solve this case, he was literally fighting for his job, but after Scott and Laci's dad blasted him last night, he had been doubting himself.

The sheriff knew that he wanted to believe that this was something supernatural, but he couldn't count out the fact that he could be wrong and the coyote could be just that, an ordinary coyote. He didn't want to get a man's hopes up and have it turn out not to be anything other than a theory. "You know what, I believe . . . there are a lot of things I don't understand yet," he told him, pausing when he saw the look Stiles was giving him. "But that doesn't mean that everything and anything imaginable is suddenly possible," he went on to tell him, pausing as he lowered his voice so no one would hear him. "Now are you even one hundred percent sure . . . that this is a girl and not an animal?" he whispered to him, looking between him and Laci beside him. He needed to know that this wasn't just a hunch he was going off of. If he was going to risk this, he needed to know for sure.

Stiles didn't even have to think about it. "Yes," he told him, his eyes flickering between Laci and his dad. He could see that they were both concerned, though he knew Laci was more confused about what they were talking about than concerned over what it was. Not that he could blame her, he knew what was going on and he was still confused. "Because Scott's sure?" he told them, as if it was answer to all of their questions. He knew, for him at least, it was all he needed to know to be sure.

Laci looked over to see her brother standing at the other end of the hall. He was listening to their conversation, he could tell from the look on his face. Stiles must have noticed him watching as well. He needed to prove to his dad that he was right about this. He slowly turned away from Scott, showing his dad that Scott couldn't read his lips. "Scott, you listening?" he whispered to his friend, knowing for a fact that he wouldn't be able to hear him from where they were.

When Scott made a slow nod of his head, the sheriff remembered that what he now knew about everything was really real. He glanced between Laci and Stiles and saw that they were as convinced about this as Scott seemed to be. He would be an idiot not to believe them about this. "Alright, let's get this figured out. Come on," he finally gave in as he motioned for the both of them to follow him. Laci glanced back hesitantly at her brother. He gave her a quick nod of his head before taking another way down to the locker room. After another long moment, Laci took a deep breath and hurried to catch up to Stiles and his dad.

%$##^%#

Laci came up behind Stiles and looked inside of the locker room. It was completely trashed and she wasn't sure if it was because of this coyote or her brother. She believed more that Scott made this mess than a dog. The lockers were pushed over, and the new student, Kyra, was standing in the back with her father. That was strange to her, what were they doing down here? Her eyes flickered over to her brother, he was listening to whatever they were talking about in the corner. He almost looked . . . guilty. Why would he need to be guilty? What had he done? She was starting to think she didn't want to know.

Laci looked up when Stiles tugged on her arm. She followed behind him as he slipped into the room, grabbing his bag on the floor as he made a bee-line for her brother. "Scott," he called out softly to get his attention. Scott looked up as they came to his side. "I think I know what she was looking for," Stiles said to him as he motioned to his bag in his hands. The twins watched on as he unzipped a part of it before pulling something out from inside of it. It was doll, a baby doll Scott recognized from the crash site that they had been to the night before.

Confusion crossed Laci's face. What was Stiles doing with a doll? She knew her friend had his weird moments, especially nower days, but this was even weird for him. She hadn't been there last night, she didn't know where the doll had come from, unlike her brother and Stiles did obviously. "You took the doll from the car?" Scott asked him lowly, not wanting anyone to overhear them. If anyone knew that they had gone to the sight last night, much less had taken something from it, they'd be in trouble. It was bad enough that his dad knew that they were there, he didn't need anyone else knowing.

"Do I even want to know?" Laci asked them, motioning to the doll.

Her interest was peeked, to say the least. She wasn't sure if it was coyote girl, or the fact that Stiles had a doll in his backpack, but she definitely wanted to know more. She wanted to help if she could. Scot might not like that idea, but she did want to help. "Yeah . . . no, look . . . I thought he could use it, you know, for like her scent," Stiles said out nervously, trying to justify his actions with taking the doll. He knew it was a bad idea, but at the time he hadn't thought so. Scott could get a scent off the doll and track this girl.

"Where did you get that?" a voice said out to them.

The three of them all turned to the doorway leading into the locker room. There stood a man, he looked tired and a tiny big crazy. Laci didn't know who the man standing there was, but Stiles and Scott seemed to recognize him easy enough. "_Where _did you find this?" he snapped, his voice raising as he moved forward and snatched the doll from Stiles' hands. The three stood there in shock, not having a clue as to what to do. All they could was stand there as the man hugged the doll to his chest. "It belonged to my daughter," he told him, his voice breaking as he imagined his little girl playing with the doll in question. She had had it when the car crashed, so that left the question of how they had gotten it.

Scott moved an arm in front of Laci, carefully moving his sister behind him. He didn't trust this guy. He felt sorry for him, sure, but he didn't trust him. The guy had lost his wife and two daughters all at the same time, and now there was a chance one of them could be alive. He hoped for the best for this guy, but that didn't mean he was going to look past the fact that he could be dangerous. "Sorry boys. Laci," the sheriff said softly to them as he made his way in between them and this man. "Mr. Tate, I don't know how you heard about this, if you have your own police scanner or what, but you can't be here," he told him firmly, making it clear that he couldn't be here.

Like Scott, he felt bad for him, but that didn't mean he could just let his slip by the rules. The sheriff moved forward, attempting to push him away and out of the room, but Mr. Tate wasn't having it. He pushed off the sheriff's hands, but it was too late. He had felt something underneath Mr. Tate's jacket. Laci gripped her brother's hand when the sheriff lifted up the jacket to reveal that the man had a gun. "I have a permit," he tried to explain to the sheriff, but it didn't do him any good.

Scott tensed as he stood in front of Laci protectively. It wasn't the first time they had seen a gun, and they knew it wouldn't be the last time either. The reminder of the last time they had seen one in use didn't provide them any comfort. Their friend had died at the hands of a fire arm, and Scott didn't like the idea of there being another chance of that happening, especially since his sister was in the room. "California schools are gun free zones. Permit, or no permit. You need to leave, Mr. Tate," the sheriff warned him, making it clear his 'permit' wasn't going to be a good enough excuse. He tried to defend himself, but the sheriff wasn't going to hear it. "Now," he told him sternly as he pushed him back towards the doo behind them.

The three watched on as he tried to fumble for words as the sheriff moved him back out of the entrance of the room. He couldn't focus on the words with him pushing him though. So he shoved at his hands, giving him a warning look to back off. "You find that animal. You find that _thing_," he warned him, the pain and anger clear in his eyes before he turned and stormed out down the hall. Laci looked over at her brother and Stiles, worry filling her eyes when she realized the same thing that they did. They needed to get to this coyote before Mr. Tate did, before he could kill his own daughter on just hoped they can do it.


	5. A True Alpha

_Just in time! Thanks for the reviews! I can't wait to get started on the next episode! I do not own anything, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 5_

_#^%$%#^%_

Scott, Laci, and Stiles had gone to Deaton's as quickly as possible. Scott had messaged Allison on the way, telling her what was going on and that they needed her help. Upon Laci's request, he had texted Isaac to meet them out at the parking lot. Laci, not wanting to be near Isaac, sat up front in the blue jeep with Stiles, leaving Scott in the back with Isaac. The two boys were both confused and curious to what was going on, but now wasn't the time to worry about relationship problems. They had a girl to save.

The four gathered around the metal table in the back of Deaton's. Laci was quick to stand beside Stiles, leaving Scott to stand across the table from them next to Isaac. She was going out of her way not to be near him, but he didn't seem to be complaining about it. Which made the two boys even more curious, but it was pushed back again with the crisis currently going on. They were just waiting for Deaton to come back. "Xylazine," he said out as he came back into the room to see the bottle that Scott was holding in his hand. "It's a tranquilizer for horses," he explained to them as he put a few more bottles down on the table. "For a werecoyote, I expect it to work within seconds. I only have three. So whoever's shooting needs to be a damn good shot," Deaton told the four of them, making it clear just how serious this was.

"Allison's a perfect shot," Scott told him.

"Well, at least, she use to be," Isaac spoke up.

"She can do it,"

"If we manage to find the thing,"

Isaac, even if he was right, knew he was being bitter. Allison was a great shot, he knew that from experience, but she had been off lately. Scott had complete faith in her though. That didn't mean he couldn't remind them that there was a chance he'd be wrong. "Okay, what's the point of him? Seriously, man, what is the purpose of him? Besides the persistent negativity, and the scarf. What's up with the scarf anyway? It's sixty five degrees out," Stiles asked him, motioning to the scarf around his neck. He didn't know why Isaac had to be involved in what they did. From the look of it, Laci didn't even want him here. "I use to think it was just because he was Laci's boyfriend, but obviously he screwed that up again," he continued on, making it clear just who's side he was on, even if he was completely wrong.

"Stiles, shut up," Laci hissed at him.

She knew that it wasn't Isaac's fault for their soon to be break up. It was hers. He was the one who got screwed over this time, but Stiles would never turn against her. She knew that, and she was grateful, but that didn't mean he could take shots at him. "Look, maybe I'm asking the questions nobody wants to ask. Alright, how do we turn a coyote back into a girl when she hasn't been a girl for _eight years_?" Isaac reminded them before his eyes flickered over to Laci with a small glare. "As for Laci, you should ask her about what happened to us, I'm sure she'd be glad to," he said bitterly as his eyes glared at Laci.

She knew that he was upset, he had every right to be upset too, but now was not the time to take it out on her. She had wanted to tell him, she had even been planning on telling him, but she hadn't taken in consideration that he would overhear it in a private conversation between her and Lydia. Just because he was upset though, didn't give him a right to attack her in front of her brother and Stiles though. "That's not fair, Isaac," she said to him, her eyes hurt as she looked back at him.

He didn't know where she got off looking hurt, like he had hurt her feelings. She kissed another guy, Derek no less, and didn't tell him about it. He was hurt that he had to know second hand and that Lydia knew before he did. That was what wasn't fair. "Not fair, are you kidding me, Laci. You . . ." he started to snap back at her before Scott cut him off.

"I can do it,"

"You can?" Stiles asked him.

He was trying to keep from looking between Laci and Isaac. He could tell that Laci was hurt, and Isaac wasn't doing any better, but it really needed to take a back seat to what else was going on at the moment. Scott cleared his throat, his eyes flickering between his sister and Isaac quickly before getting back to what they were talking about. "Yeah, remember the night Peter trapped us in the school? In the gym, he was able to make me turn just using his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery," he explained to them, reminding Laci and Stiles about that night in the school. They could remember that howl that Peter had done, it had shaken the entire school, it was hard to forget.

Deaton knew that it wouldn't be that easy, not that it was even easy to begin with. Scott had to realize that it might not be as simple as that. The group was going up against something they hadn't faced before, that alone was a disadvantage. It didn't help that Allison, Stiles, and Scott were all at a disadvantage with what was happening with them too. "It's a werecoyote, Scott. Who knows if it'll even work if you can find someone who can teach you," Deaton explained to them, pointing out that their plan could have some faults in it. They needed to realize that there was a good possibility that their plan might not work.

"That's why you called Derek first," Stiles realized.

Laci's eyes snapped up at the mention of Derek. She had tried calling him, left him messages saying that they needed to talk, but he hadn't answered or gotten back to her. She had thought that it meant he was ignoring her, not wanting to hear what she had to say about the kiss that they had shared, but if he wasn't answering Scott either, was it more than that? She just hoped that he was alright. "Wait, you called Derek? Is he coming back?" she asked him before realizing how she sounded. In all honestly, she knew she missed Derek, but she shouldn't sound so excited at the mention of him, especially when Isaac was standing right across from her.

Isaac was not pleased to hear the sound of excitement in Laci's voice. Yesterday, he wouldn't have thought anything of it. Laci and Derek were friends, he knew that she missed him. Now though, now he hated the thought of Laci and Derek being in the same room, let alone the same town. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Lace?" he asked her bitterly. He couldn't help but be bitter about it. Laci was his girlfriend, Derek didn't get to kiss her. He wasn't any more happy over the fact that she had then kept it from him for weeks.

"Isaac, stop it," she snapped at him.

Scott and Stiles both knew that now wasn't the time for the other two to get into their problems . It was clear to them now that Derek was somehow involved in whatever this was over. That didn't comfort Scott at all, he didn't like the idea of his sister and Derek a year ago, and he didn't like it any better now. "Both of you cut it out," he cut them off before looking back at Stiles and Deaton. "I could try on my own, but right now I'm . . . too scared to even turn into just a werewolf," he confessed to them. It was one thing to get his control handled, but it was another to lose control over it purposely.

Stiles knew that Scott didn't trust himself, but this was the first time they didn't need Derek or someone else to do this for them. They could do it on their own, Scott just had to get his control over it back. "You're a real alpha," he said out as it really hit him. Scott shot him a look, having already known that. He didn't need the reminder that he didn't have control anymore though. "You know what I mean, an alpha who can do alpha things. You know, an alpha who can g-get it going, you know. Get it . . ." Stiles trailed off, not knowing how else he could say what he was trying to say.

"Up?" Isaac finished for him.

"Ri-right,"

Laci was red when Isaac's eyes flickered to her. They hadn't been 'together' like that for months now, and she was sure that was where his mind was now. The last thing she wanted to think about was her brother like that though. He was not making things any easier for her though. "I'm an alpha with . . . performance issues," Scott said out, though he wasn't anymore comfortable with the situation.

"Oh, I so do not need to be here for this," Laci groaned, covering her ears as she looked away from the group.

The boys would had laughed at her expense if things weren't so serious, tense in Isaac's case, right now. Deaton cleared his throat, silently telling them to get focused again. Derek couldn't be the only option they had as back up. There had to be someone else that they could trust to help them. "Is there anyone else besides Derek who can help?" he asked them, looking around for any suggestions from the rest of the group around the table.

"I wouldn't trust Peter," Isaac was quick to say.

"Maybe the twins?"

Deaton shook his head, knowing that they wouldn't be of any help to Scott. Not the kind of help they could use anyway. They had been affected by the night against Jennifer just as much as the others were. She had basically killed them, snapped their necks while they were connected, and they weren't able to just walk away from that. Not completely unscratched anyway. "They're not alphas anymore. After what Jennifer did, almost killing them, it broke that part of them," he explained to the four of them. He could see that they were shocked, and almost saddened by the news.

Stiles wasn't going to give up on the idea. They needed some kind of plan here, so somebody innocent was going to die. Or worse, his dad could lose his job. Neither of things were going to happen though, not if he had anything to say about it. They could figure this out, they just had to keep thinking. "Yeah, but what if they know how to do it?" he pointed out to the others around him. Just because Aiden and Ethan weren't alphas anymore, didn't mean that they were completely useless, they could help Scott in other ways.

"Nobody's seen them for weeks," Scott pointed out.

Laci and Stiles shared a look then, knowing that wasn't actually true. They both knew of at least one person who knew exactly where they were. They had been sworn to secrecy by their friend though, but now it looked like one of them would have to break their promise to their strawberry blond friend. "Well, actually, that's, uh . . . not totally true," Stiles finally cracked, confessing to Scott on what he had been hiding from him. Lydia had sworn him and Laci to secrecy, knowing that the twins weren't safe while they were healing.

"Lydia,"

#$%^&%&^

The next afternoon, Laci had driven on the back of Scott's dirt bike as they met the others in the park. She hadn't gone with Scott, Lydia, and Stiles to see the twins. Not just because she didn't want to see her brother get his ass kicked, but because they were hiding out in Derek's loft. As Laci pulled off her helmet, she saw that Lydia and Stiles had come together in his jeep and then on her other side, was Allison and Isaac. He had been with her all morning while Allison got ready. He hadn't come home last night either, he didn't want to be around her, not that she could blame him, but it hurt to see him with Allison.

The group shared looks all around. None of them were sure of this plan, none of them even liked the risks that came with it. There was bigger risk of it not working there was of it actually working, and none of them were sure they were comfortable with the odds. No one wanted to be the one to actually point that out though, even if they knew that someone had to anyway. "Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?" Lydia asked out, deciding to be the one to point out the obvious concern they all have over this plan. She knew that she wasn't the only one, but no one else was going to say it.

Scott was the only who refused to think about it as them making a bad decision. He knew all the facts he needed to know. He could relate to this girl, he knew where she was. Isaac didn't have to go through what he did. He had Derek as an alpha, someone who wanted to help him and taught him how to control it almost right off the bat. He had been stuck with Peter, someone who had wanted him to succumb to the wolf and kill. This girl had no one to tell her either way, she was alone. He just wanted to help her. "We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter," he reminded them, trying to get them to see that what they were doing wasn't a mistake, that it was the right thing to do.

Of course, not every was as positive as Scott was. Not that he didn't want to see a happy ending to all of this, but Isaac wasn't really use to seeing or having them. He wasn't going to be like Scott in the sense that he thought he could help everyone and that good would always beat bad. He had seen enough bad to know that it just didn't work like that. "Actually, we're, uh, we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote. Who's actually his daughter, who we don't know how to change a coyote back to his daughter," he corrected him, pointing out that there was a flaw in Scott's plan. He could see how nervous Allison was, and after the hallucination she had earlier, he couldn't doubt her being nervous.

"And again with the not helping," Stiles scoffed, shooting him a look to just shut up.

Isaac shot a look back at him, warning him to back off. Laci rolled her eyes, shooting them both a look to cut it out. The last thing they needed right now was a fight. Isaac's eyes hardened to a sharp glare when his eyes connected with Laci's. She hurried to look away hurt, wishing that he would stop glaring at her. Scott looked back at Allison, giving her a small nod of his head. It was now or never. "Did you bring it?" he asked back to her. She hesitated before nodding and opening her trunk. A moment later, she was pulling out a sniper gun from it. It was now or never, she just hoped she could do this.

They were about to get going when the sound of a gun shot alerted Isaac and Scott. The others could just barely hear it, but the two wolves could hear it just fine. Scott was quick to get back onto his dirt bike, Laci getting on behind him. She had just barely enough time to wrap her arms around him before he was taking off in the direction of the shot. "Wait, wait, wait!" Stiles tried to call out to them, but they were off within seconds. She looked over her shoulder to see that Isaac was on foot, but he wasn't far behind them.

Scott and Laci had taken the trail towards the crash site while Allison and Isaac tracked down the father. They could just barely hear the echo of another gun shot. It wasn't long after that did the Scott start to hold onto his head. He could hear Isaac screaming out in total agonizing pain. "Scott? Scott!? What's happening, Scott? Sco-ah!" she screamed when Scott lost control of the bike. It dropped to it's side as they went tumbling forward. She groaned, holding her head as she looked up. Scott was already getting back up on his feet. He scrambled over her, brushing her hair back to get a good look at her. "I-I'm okay. Go! I'll catch up!" she told him as she tried to catch her breath. He look conflicted, not knowing if he could leave her behind like this, but nodded after a moment and took off running.

After giving herself a moment to collect her breath, she raised back up to her feet and took off running. She knew that she was nowhere near as fast as her brother, but she could try her best to keep up. She had been running for Allison for months, and then with Lydia when she and Allison were drifting apart again. Pushing herself, she moved faster through the trees, her feet seeming to fly every few leaps. Scott had showed her where the site was the night before, she had seen it before when they were younger. Stiles and Scott would take her out there to scare her sometimes.

The leaves crunched under her feet as she took a short cut to get there sooner. She came up upon the site a few minutes late, skidding to a stop as she realized that Scott, nor the coyote, were here yet. Her breathing was low as she looked around for any sign of Scott. If he wasn't already he, she knew that he would be soon. "Scott? Scott! Scott, where are you?" she called out, yelling as loud of she could knowing he'd hear her. She took slow steps around the sight, trying to get a better look around to see if she could find any clue as to if Scott had already come and gone from here. Her searching was suddenly cut short when she heard a click noise. Her eyes widened fearfully as she looked down.

She had stepped on the side of an animal trap, on it just enough to set it off. If she moved, it was going to close around her ankle. She wasn't like Scott or Isaac, she wouldn't heal if it caught around her ankle. It was going to snap her foot like a twig. The sound of growling startled her, causing her to slip on the leaves under her feet. The trapped snapped closed, only missing her ankle by a second. She found that her foot was still trapped, leaving her defenseless against anything. She raised her head up, jerking back when she saw that the coyote was only feet from her. "_Scott_!" she tried screaming, but it only caused the coyote to snap it's teeth at her. Screaming at the sudden snap of it's teeth only seemed to make it worse.

A gasp left her lips when Scott jump down in between her and the coyote, his face shifted with his eyes now red. "Laci, cover your ears," he said back to her quickly. She didn't bother questioning him on it as she covered her ears. No later did he let out a monster of a roar. The ground shook underneath them, the volume of his roar loud enough to make her body shake and no doubt reach the others. Laci watched on as the coyote's eyes flashed the electric blue before she backed off. A gasp left her lips as her hands slowly lowered from her ears. Scott had been right, the coyote was a girl before, and now she was one again. Only, she was naked.

Laci watched as the shaking lifted her head, looking around nervously as she took in the fact that she wasn't a coyote any longer. Scott was staring at her too, though she wasn't sure if it was because she was human and he had been able to change her back, or because she was naked. "Scott! A little help here?" she called out to him, motioning to her ankle. He fumbled for words as he snapped back before nodding and hurrying over to her. He grabbed both sides of the trap and broke them open.

He wrapped an arm around her and helped her back up to her feet. She winced when she tried to put pressure on her ankle, using him to lean on as she got sturdy on her feet. Once she was sure she could stand, she hobbled over to the girl slowly. She slipped off her jacket and she knelt down beside her. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. You're safe with us," she said softly to her as she dropped the jacket onto her shoulders. The girl, Malia, was shaking as she pulled the jacket closer. Her eyes were frantic as she looked around, taking everything in with her new eyesight. She held up her hand, looking at her hand in amazement. Laci smile weakly, looking back at Scott.

He had done it, he had saved Malia. He was an alpha.


	6. It's All Over

_Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm hoping to get to the next episode soon, that one will definitely be more Daci. I'm excited to get to it! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 6_

_ %$^&$&^%_

When Laci and Scott got to school, it wasn't hard to miss the sight of the twin's matching bikes a few spaces over, and on said bikes were the twins themselves. They had finally come out of hiding it would seem. She followed Scott over towards them, stopping behind him when he stopped in front of the twins. "You're back at school?" he asked them both.

"No, just to talk," Ethan told him.

Laci wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Just because they weren't alpha's anymore, didn't mean that everything they ever did to hurt her brother and their friends disappeared. She knew for Isaac especially, the fact that they held Derek down while they forced him to kill Boyd. "Ah, that's kind of a change of pace for you guys. Seeing as you guys are just usually hurting, maiming, and killing," Stiles said as her came up to the group, stopping to stand beside Laci as he tossed an arm around her.

Laci was on Stiles' side in this. She knew that Lydia and Aiden were kind of a thing, but that didn't change who they were any more than their pack status did. "We need a pack," Ethan told them. He shared a look with his brother. "We need an alpha," he went on to tell them, though it looked like it killed him to say it.

Laci, for one, could see that neither twin liked this plan anymore than they did. Glancing at her brother, she could see that he was seriously considering this. Luckily, he had Stiles and her to point him in the other direction. "Yeah, absolutely not. That's hilarious though," Stiles told him, facing a laugh as he rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to let Scott even think about this for a second. The guys tried to kill them, numerous times. He'd take that as a sign not to like them.

The twins didn't see the problem. They weren't alphas anymore, they couldn't take on Scott like they could before. They'd probably get their asses kicked if they tried. Scott knew that, so why wouldn't he just stop this and let them join his pack? They didn't understand. "You came to us for help, we helped," Ethan reminded him.

The twins had helped him get his control back. They taught him how to channel it, how to use his anger to his advantage. Unfortunately, Stiles didn't happen to agree with them. Laci wasn't even sure about what they were talking about. She wasn't there when they had gone to find the twins with Lydia. "You beat his face into a bloody pulp. That's not helping. In fact, that's what I call counterproductive," Stiles reminded them. Sure, their methods worked, but that doesn't mean he had to agree with how they did it.

"Excuse me, what happened?" Laci exclaimed.

"Why would I say yes?" Scott cut in.

He knew that Stiles didn't like the twins, and Laci wasn't anymore warm towards them, but that shouldn't mean he had to count them out yet. They were right, they had helped him when he needed it. Ethan had even been on their side when it came down to it. "We'd add strength. We'd make you more powerful. There's no reason to say no," Aiden explained to him. The twins were trying to sell themselves to Scott, that was easy enough to figure out, they just weren't sure if they were buying it.

Laci studied her brother's expression. He was actually considering this. Sometimes, her twin was just too nice and forgiving for his own good. "I can think of one," a voice said out. Laci felt her heart stop when Isaac come up to Scott's other side. He had been avoiding her like the plague since she had accidentally moaned Derek's name during their make out. Since then they both had been avoiding the talk they both knew was coming. The break up talk. "Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd. Heck, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now," Isaac went on to remind them all, his attention staying off of Laci as he glared at the twins in front of him.

Aiden was the first to growl, snapping his teeth at Isaac. He wanted to be in Scott's pack, sure, but he wasn't about to let this guy threaten him and his brother and get away with it. He was desperate for a pack, but he wasn't going to back down from a fight just because he wanted to look nice in front of Scott. "You wanna try?" he growled at him, daring him to throw the first punch.

"Isaac, don't you dare," Laci warned him.

She was ignored though as he sharped his claws, taking a step forward toward Aiden. If the guy wanted a fight, he was gonna get a fight. If they weren't at school, he would have already hit him. His anger was getting the best of him, and he knew deep down that it wasn't all because of the twins, it was because of what he knew was coming with Laci. Scott's grip on his wrist, tugging him back, made him come to a halt. He didn't want to, but Scott was in charge now. He had no choice. "I'm sorry, but they don't trust you, and neither do I," Scott told the twins, giving them a weak smile as he moved around them to head inside.

Isaac followed behind him, moving around him so he didn't have to stay near Laci. Laci knew that their talk couldn't wait any longer. She had to pull him aside before there were anymore interruptions. "Sorry, boys," she said quickly to the twins, patting them on the chests, before hurrying after the direction Isaac had gone. "Isaac! Isaac, wait!" she called out to him. He either didn't hear her, which wasn't likely, or didn't want to hear her. He was determined not to have this conversation with her, and did she, but she knew it needed to happen.

She somehow lost him in the crowd. Sighing, she stopped and looked around. Isaac was tall, he shouldn't be that hard to point out in the sea of people. Of course, it would help if everyone else wasn't running around like crazy people. It was the day before Halloween, and everyone was running wild like every year. "Hey, lace! Laci, will you please tell your brother that he needs to man up and go ask the new girl out?" Stiles said as he and her brother approached her.

Looking back, she couldn't help but smile at her brother's expense. The fact that his face was red meant that this wasn't coming from nowhere. Look down to the other side of the hall, she saw Kyra at her locker. She was fumbling with her bag trying to get the right books out of her locker. To say the least, Laci wasn't surprised her brother liked her. She saw that coming a mile away. "You should do it, Scotty," she told him, giving him a knowing look.

"Right now?"

"Right now,"

Stiles smiled to himself, at least someone was on his side in this. It was about time Scott started getting over Allison, especially now that she seemed to be setting her sights on Isaac as of late. That made him curious about how Isaac and Laci were fairing, but that was a problem for another day. Right now he needed to focus on his best other friend. "Scott, I don't think you get it. You're an alpha, okay? You're the eight packs predator. Everyone wants you. You know, you're like the hot girl that every guy wants," he explained to them, trying to get his confidence up. They had all been looking at this alpha thing as a negative thing, but maybe there was actually some good to it after all.

"You did not just say that," Laci said with an eye roll.

"I mean it,"

"The hot girl?"

Laci knew Stiles was just trying to help, but his analogy about her brother was just weird, and she wasn't sure how comfortable she was with it. She was Scott's twin, his female twin. She wasn't sure if this pep talk for Scott was good for her own self esteem. "You are the hottest girl, besides your sister of course. No offense, Lace," he said to them both. He knew he was just digging himself into a hole with Laci though. Maybe calling her brother the hottest girl, even if he was helping him, wasn't the best thing to say in front of an actual girl.

Her eyes shifted past Stiles as he slowly backed away from the group, to see that Isaac had joined them. He looked uncomfortable when he realized that Laci was still with Scott and Stiles. He was avoiding her now, but so far he really sucked at doing so. "I'm not sure if I should be offended or say thank you. Isaac, we need to talk. Come on," Laci said as she looked between the two. She hesitated before reaching out for Isaac. Only he pulled away from her. The last thing he wanted to do was go somewhere and talk with her about where they were going with their relationship.

"What just happened?"

"I'm the hot girl,"

"Yes, you are,"

Laci rolled her eyes at the two of them. Sometimes, the two of them and Stiles could be little kids, it was no wonder why the three of them were all friends now. A part of her wondered for a moment if they would have welcomed Isaac into their little group if she hadn't dated him first. "Don't encourage him. Come on," she told him, tugging on his arm. They were going to have that talk whether he liked it or not. It had to happen sooner than later, and she'd rather do it sooner. "Good luck with Kyra, Scotty," she said back to her brother as she pulled Isaac down the hallway with her.

Laci and Isaac both went down to the locker room, knowing it would be the one room during first period that no one would be in. Of course, it took them a few minutes to actually get talking. Neither wanted to be the first to start, but someone had to at some point. "Derek kissed me, and . . . and I kissed him back," she finally just admitted it, though she knew that on some level he already knew as much. If it wasn't the fact he had heard Lydia say it, it was the fact that she had moaned Derek's name while kissing him.

"When?"

She didn't want to answer that question. She was dreading that question actually. It would mean she'd have to tell him that it was weeks ago when it happened. He already knew, she knew he knew that something had happened between her and Derek before her left town that day. Now he just needed her to say it. "Isaac," she sighed, giving him a look that he didn't want her to answer that. The look in his eyes though, she knew that he just needed to hear her say it. With a deep, nervous, breath, she finally told him. "The day he left town,"

Laci had never seen the look in his eyes before, she couldn't even tell exactly what it was. It was like a mix between hurt and furious. Of course he'd be both of those, she had cheated on him and Derek had been who it was with. Derek had betrayed his trust even more than she had. He was his alpha, whether he was still an alpha or not. They were brothers, and Derek had destroyed all of that the second he touched Laci. "What does this mean for us now?" he asked the question they both had been dreading.

Neither of them had wanted to know that answer. Neither of them wanted to ask it. It was the unspoken question of where they go now, and whether they liked it or not, there was only one real outcome for them, and they both knew what it was. "It means . . . it means that we have to stop pretending. Something was missing between us. Obviously we have a problem, Isaac. I see the way you look at Allison and the way she looks at you back, you want each other. Clearly there's still something between Derek and me too," she told him, trying to make it make sense to not just him, but her too.

She wasn't blind, she knew Isaac was interested in Allison and she was interested in him. It upset her, sure, Isaac technically was still her boyfriend, but she knew Isaac would never do anything to her like she did him. Derek had kissed her goodbye, but the real betrayal had been the fact that she kissed him back. She _wanted_ him, and she acted on it. "So where does that leave us? What now?" he asked her. He knew what she was going to say, but he needed to hear her say it. He needed to know it was really over.

"We-we break up,"


	7. Fly On The Wall

_I know the break up was kind of anticlimatic, my apologies! My own fault for writing it at 2 in the morning lol. Next episode will definitely be better, it'll have Derek in it lol. Thanks for all of the reviews! Really, you guys are awesome! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 7_

_ $%^%&^%_

Laci was on her way to lunch with Lydia when Stiles pulled them in the other direction without warning. Not that Laci didn't love Stiles, but she needed some serious girl time with Lydia. Isaac and she were officially broken up. The last thing she wanted to do was get roped into one of Stiles' plans. She wasn't even sure what was even wrong in the first place to bring on one of his plans. When she saw Isaac and Allison waiting for them by the stairs down to the locker room, she just about ran the other way, but Lydia's grip on her hand kept her walking forward.

As the five of them hurried down the stairs, Stiles was explaining everything to them. His dad, and not mention Laci's dad with the rest of the force, were all here looking for some psycho who was on the loose. He had blown up a bus with a few kids on it. Kids who apparently had glowing eyes. "Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes? In those exact words?" Isaac asked him as they got to the bottom of the stairs. He knew of a few kids in this school alone that glowing eyes, and he was one of them.

Laci didn't like the thought of that. Her brother, and not to mention the twins, were some of those kids with glowing eyes too. That put all four of them in danger, and just because she and Isaac were broken up, it didn't mean she wanted to see him get hurt by some psychotic killer. "Yeah, and no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia. Just that when they opened him up, they found a tumor full of live flies, which in any other circumstance would be all kinds of awesome . . ." he explained to them as they continued down the hall.

"That's disgusting, Stiles," Laci said out to him.

"Did you say flies?"

They hadn't noticed that Lydia had stopped walking when Stiles had mentioned the flies. The word had made her freeze, made her blood run cold. She hadn't just been imagining hearing them then. They were a warning, one the others had no idea about. "Lydia?" Allison asked out, sharing a worried look with Laci as they took a step toward her.

Lydia didn't know how to explain it to them, she didn't even know what it was exactly. All she knew was that she had been hearing flies all day, and now she was finding out that the person who was now finding in their school, had flies come out of his stomach. That couldn't be just a coincidence. "All day I have been hearing this sound. It's like . . . this, buzzing," she tried her best to explain to them.

"Like the sound of flies?" Allison asked her.

"Exactly like the sound of flies,"

$%#%^

Lydia and Stiles went to go find Scott, let him know what was happening. Isaac went to go find the twins, ask them to help, leaving Allison and Laci to figure out what this fly thing meant. With all the officers around the school, with dogs now by the look of it, getting back to Allison's so they could look in the hunters' bestiary. They were looking for an empty room that would give them an easy way out of here when Laci heard her name. Looking over her shoulder, she saw her dad making his way over to them. "You girls shouldn't be out here. Laci, bring your friend to the cafeteria and stay there," he told them, look between the girls as he approached them.

The girls shared a look, not knowing what to do. They weren't sure how long they had, and they needed to find a way out of here soon. The wolves needed to know what they were dealing with, and if the hunters' bestiary could help them at all, they needed to get to it sooner rather than later. "Um, we're just going to get a book," she lied to him. "What's going on? Why are all the cops here?" she asked him, motioning for Allison to go on to the room without her. Her dad wasn't going to let her out of his sight now that he knew she wasn't where she was supposed to be. Allison needed to get going though if she was going to get out of here.

He looked like he didn't want to tell her. He didn't want her to worry about whatever it was that was going on. He just wanted her to be where it was safe if he couldn't personally keep an eye on both her and her brother. "Nothing much I can tell you. We're searching for someone who's been spotted near the school," he told her, giving her the least amount of information that he could. He didn't want her involved, and he didn't want to scare her either. The less she knew about this, the better.

Laci pulled him in the other direction as Allison kept going. She walked with her dad down the hallway, trying her best not to cringe at the fact that she had her arm looped around his as they walked. This was to help Scott and the others find that creep in the school. It was helping, that was all. "Are we going to be sent home? I mean, if this guy's in the school, shouldn't we, you know, not be in the school?" she asked him, knowing that everyone else being gone would be a lot more helpful to the wolves. It was get rid of some scents, make it easier for them to key in one particular scent.

He looked around, trying not to let the fact that she was holding onto him affect him. Laci had always been his little girl, she was his ballerina. Now here she was, all grown up, still holding onto him. He missed that. He missed both of his kids. They weren't going to hear him out though, they hated him for leaving. They didn't understand, and he knew that he would need to explain it to them sooner rather than later. "The school's on lockdown. No one in and no one out. You need to get to lunch with the others. Your brother better be there," he told her, sparing her a look as he glanced down at her.

Laci knew for a fact that her brother, Isaac, and the twins wouldn't be there. They were down in the basement looking for Barrow. She just hoped her dad didn't make a point to really look for Scott, because she knew that would cause more problems then fix them. "Dad, I . . . can't you just take me home? Scott's probably with Stiles and Isaac, and I . . . I don't want to be around Isaac," she wasn't completely lying, she really didn't want to be around her now ex boyfriend, but she was doing it more to buy her brother some time.

"He do anything to you? Because if he did, I can . . ."

She held up her hands, shaking her head to tell him to stop. Isaac hadn't hurt her, not physically, and she was sure she had done most of the hurting. "No, no, he didn't hurt me, dad. We just . . . we broke up. It's awkward, and I really don't want to talk about it, especially with you. I just was to go home. You know, grab a sad movie and get some ice cream. Please, can't you take me home?" she asked him, giving him the puppy dog eyes that had always use to work on him. When she was a little girl, he could never say no to her when she brought out the eyes, she was just hoping they still worked on him.

"I'm sorry, Laci, but my answer is still no,"

A part of her wanted to snap at him, say he owed her this one favor, but she could see that it was killing him to say no to her. Deep down she knew he was only keeping her here because he thought it would keep her safe. Even though she knew that, the bigger part of her was still mad at him. He left. _He_ left _them_. He didn't get a say on where she goes and doesn't go. "Laci, just . . . once we're done with the school. If he's not here, I'll take you home. Scott too if I can find him," he told her, giving her a look to say that was as good a deal as she was going to get from him.

He knew letting her leave the school would be a mistake, but he'd rather have her at the house where she was safe then in a school where she could be hurt. The same would go for Scott, but that would mean he'd have to have actually seen him to tell him this. "Scott won't go anywhere with you. The only reason I am, is because I want to go home. I don't want to talk to you, I just want to go home and go up to bed. Don't mistake that for something else, dad," she told him, trying her hardest to be as cold as she could be.

She didn't want him mistaking her asking him for this as her warming up to him, because she wasn't. As for Scott, she knew that he was off looking for the killer himself, she had to keep their dad away from him. "I-I'm gonna go. I'll see you later," she told him after a moment. She hesitated for a moment, glancing at him warily, before moving past him and hurrying down the hallway before he could stop her.

She made it as far as the end of the hallway before she fell back against the wall. Her breathing was shallow, tears welling up in her eyes. Pressing her hand against her chest, she felt like she couldn't breathe. Like everything was hitting her all at once. After being together over a year, her and Isaac were really over. After all they had gone through together, it was just over like that. All because of a stupid kiss. A part of her knew there was more to it, something had been off for a while, but she wasn't sure if she could handle thinking anymore about it.

Now there was the thing with her dad. That the first actual conversation they had since he had gotten back to town. Any other time, it was just Scott yelling or him interrogating her about her mom missing. A part of her wanted to talk to him, but when he left town it had hurt her so much. Maybe even more than it did Scott. Now he was back, and it wasn't even because of them. It was to get the sheriff fired from his job. The man who had taken care of her and Scott when their dad didn't. The sheriff was a better father to them than their actual father, and a part of her wanted to throw that in his face, but the other part of her was keeping herself from doing that.

Slipping down the wall, she landed on the floor, pulling her knees up under her chin. She wrapped her arms around her legs, tears running down her cheeks before she could stop them. Now wasn't the time to break, now was the time to be strong. Strong like Scott, like Allison. Like Derek. She could do that, couldn't she? She could be strong like the rest of them were. A shadow fell over her, causing her to look up. Wiping her eyes, she saw that it was Lydia. She wasn't alone though, Stiles and Allison were with her too. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time," the strawberry blond told her as she helped her up from the floor.

Standing up on her feet, Laci brushed herself off. She wanted to come off as if she was totally and completely fine. She wasn't going to let her broken heart over Isaac or her anger at her dad get in the way of this. As the four of them hurried down the hall, Laci kept her eye out for her dad. Getting busted once was bad enough, but twice would just get them all in some serious trouble. While she was looking around, she noticed Stiles' worried eyes on her, knowing that he was curious about her breakdown. "I'm fine, Stiles. Really," she whispered over to him as she stopped in front of an empty room. Leading the way inside, she left the conversation there.

Allison knew that they didn't have a lot of time, if her and Laci were going to get out of here, it was going to have to be now. A part of her was worried about Laci, it hadn't taken her long to get word of her and Isaac breaking up. On top of her dad being back in town, the timing really couldn't have been worse. Even if Allison was developing feelings for Isaac, she knew that he loved Laci. No matter how he felt about Allison, Laci would always be his first love. It was the same for her and Scott.

Now wasn't the time to think about their love lives though, there was a serial killer on the loose, and he was after kids with glowing eyes, which could very well be the werewolves they knew and loved. "The bestiary is literally a thousand pages long, if Laci and I are going to find anything about flies coming out of peoples' bodies, it could take us all night," Allison explained to them as she found a window to open. She slipped out first, a grunt leaving her lips from the small fall from the window to the ground outside.

"And remember, the word in Archaic Latin for fly is _Mooska_," Lydia reminded them as Laci started to climb through the window.

"Got it,"

"Good luck!" Laci called back as she and Allison took off.


	8. Trick Or Treat?

_Thanks for all the reviews! I'm hoping this chapter is liked! I can't wait to see what you guys think of it! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners_

_Chapter 8_

_ $%%^$^&_

The next morning, Scott and Laci walked into school together. Laci had missed quite a lot while she was at home sulking. When Isaac had showed up at Allison, apparently him coming through her bedroom window was a regular thing, she hadn't stuck around to find out just exactly how familiar he was with her home. So she had gone home and had a pity party in her room. She had gotten a text from Scott saying he was going over Kira's for dinner, and another one from Stiles saying he was hanging out with Lydia to try and figure out what was going on.

She woke up in the morning to find out that Scott, Kira, Lydia, and Stiles had ended up finding Barrow, who had kidnapped Kira and intended on electrocuting her because someone had left a message for him at the school to kill her. So, yeah, she had missed one hell of a night apparently. The paused just after the doorway to see Stiles already at his locker, and he was waving to them. Laci gave him a weak smile back, lifting her hand as she started to make her way over to him. She paused when she realized that Scott wasn't following, he was frozen staring at something else.

Following his line of sight, she saw Kira standing at the other end of the hall. Scott had told her about what had happened with the new girl. Something supernatural. That was never a good sign, especially after what they just went through. Out of all the girls her brother could move on from Allison with, it had to be the one supernatural girl. Before she could stop him, he was already making his way toward her. Luckily, Stiles was quicker than she was. "No, no. Stop, stop," he told him as he pulled him to a stop and kept him from going after Kira.

"What? I need to talk to her,"

Stiles shook his head, he was not going to let Scott walk right into what could be a very bad situation, not again. Every single time a new supernatural came to town, it never ended well for them. He wasn't going to give Kira the benefit of the doubt just because Scott had a little crush on her. "No you don't. You remember someone left a coded message for William Barrow to kill her," he reminded him, giving him a look to just drop it. Of course, Scott couldn't do that, he wouldn't be Scott is he could.

"Which is why I need to talk to her,"

Stiles was against this, totally and completely. There was not one bone in his body that told him that this might be a good idea. The girl was trouble just asking to get her, they knew that after last night with Barrow. "Scott, no way. Until we figure out if she's another psychotic monster that's gonna start murdering everybody, I vote against any and all interaction," he told him, giving him a look to show how serious he was about this.

"I second that vote. Sorry, Scotty," Laci piped in, reminding them that she was there.

Laci didn't want her brother to get hurt again by some girl, and she liked the idea of them being normal for once and staying out of trouble's way. Derek had gone this just a few weeks ago with Jennifer. As much as she didn't want to acknowledge it, she knew that he had cared about her, and she used him the entire time. Laci didn't want the same to happen to her brother. He couldn't deal with that after Allison, she wasn't even sure if he was really over Allison. As much as she wanted her brother to move on, she didn't want it to be with just someone else who was going to break his heart.

Scott didn't seem to think like they did though. He saw something in Kira that they didn't want, more liked refused, to see. Kira wasn't a bad guy, she wasn't out to kill them, she was just a normal girl, like he had been when he was first bitten. She had no idea what was happening to her, he could see that last night when it happened. "What if she's like me?" he asked them, looking between them before looking down the hall to Kira at her locker. He could tell how tense she was, not to mention nervous. Her heart was racing, and he couldn't be sure if it was because she knew he was staring at her or more about what happened last night.

Unlike Scott, Stiles just saw the facts. Not how she could be dealing with this. All he knew was that she was not normal, she was a new kind of supernatural that they didn't know anything about, and that was dangerous for them. A kind of dangerous they all needed to stay far, _far_, away from. "That girl walked through 1.1 gigawatts of electricity. She's not like you," he told him as they watched Kira close her locker and take off. Unfortunately, Scott zoned him out and just went right after her.

"And I'm talking to a wall again," he sighed as he watched Scott take off.

Laci smiled weakly, patting his shoulder. Scott could be narrow minded sometimes, when he made his mind up about someone, there wasn't a lot of wiggle room to change his mind about it. Not even she had figured out how to do that. "It'll be fine. Just keep an eye on them. I've got to get to class, I'll see you later, Stiles," she told him, giving him a weak smile as she fixed her bag on her shoulder and took off to go find her locker. Stiles watched her for a moment before looking at the key in his hand. He held it up again, trying to remember what it went to. When he couldn't place it, he pocketed it and headed off to class.

$%^%$#^%

After school, Laci was on her own. Isaac and Allison were at each others' side all day, every chance they got to be. Her heart ached, knowing that they were together. If it wasn't official yet, she knew that it would be soon. She had wanted to cry, upset at how fast he had seemed to move on, but she held them back. She didn't need the whole school to see her break down over Isaac Lahey. She was better than that, and more importantly, she didn't want _him_ to see how badly he had hurt her.

Scott had taken off somewhere after school with Stiles and Kira, which left her walking home instead of getting a ride from either of the boys. By the time she knew of this, it was too late to ask Lydia for a ride home, and she wasn't even going to bother asking Allison. Being stuck in a car with her and Isaac, that wasn't nearly tempting enough to even consider doing. So, here she was, watching home alone. The only decent news she had heard today was, that Danny was throwing a Halloween party tonight. He had somehow found a place that would have enough power, even though the entire city was out because of Kira's electricity stunt, and it would be a black light party.

A part of her wanted to go, until she saw the address to the party. It was Derek's loft. She hadn't been back there since he kissed her. It wouldn't be the same going there without him, well, being there. Walking down the street, she paused when she saw her old dance studio across the street. There was a class in session, she could see that from where she was standing. A part of her missed dancing, and that same part wished she could start up again, but the other part of her knew that she couldn't. With everything going on, she didn't have the time to do ballet again. Even if she did, she knew that she wouldn't be able to commit to it with the amount of dedication and thought as she should.

Laci knew that Scott felt guilty because he thought it was his fault she stopped going, but she knew it wasn't. The timing just didn't work anymore. Ballet had been her passion when she was younger, but this past year taught her that there was more to the world than slippers and leotards. Not to say she gave up on her dreams completely, she would still practice from time to time when she had the downtime, but she knew she couldn't really invest anything more than a few minutes to it every few often.

"Do you miss it?"

Laci spun around on her heels, her breath catching with a gasp as she came face to face with Derek. Her heart dropped at the sight of him, she hadn't expected to ever see him again. She dreamed about it, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "Mi-miss what?" she asked out nervously.

He nodded his head to the building across the street from them and said "The dancing,"

Blushing, she looked away. Derek had been there when she was still dancing. As far as she knew, he never actually saw her preform. She never knew that he came to her recital and saw her dance. She never got the flower he had gotten for her. Laci was an amazing dancer though, though he didn't know a lot of them. Even if she was klutz walking, she was graceful when she danced. He had been in her room too, he saw all of her trophies and medals. It didn't take much to know that she was great, and it was a shame to know that she had stopped dancing.

She didn't know what to say to him. She hadn't seen him in weeks, and the last time had been when they kissed. Laci still didn't know what to think of that kiss. It had been . . . breath taking to say the least. Hot would be another word to come to mind. Wrong. It had been wrong, she was with Isaac at the time, a kiss between her and Derek shouldn't have happened that day or ever again. So why did she just want to throw her arms around him and never let go? Shaking her head, she knew she shouldn't do that. It had bad idea written all over it.

"Um, yeah. Sometimes, I guess. Too much stuff going on, you know?" she told him as she started walking again.

She found herself surprised when he appeared beside her, falling in step with her now as they walked down the street. Laci wasn't sure what to say to him, she wasn't sure what she could say to him. A part of her wanted to ask him what the hell he was thinking for kissing her, but the words weren't coming out. "When did you get back in town?" she finally ended up asking him. It was a simple question, she figured it was safe enough to ask.

He glanced at her, taking in how different she looked since he had last seen her. No dress, he noticed right away. Not that he minded, he could see curves in her frame in that he hadn't been able to see before. He knew they were there, their previous . . . indiscretions, had helped him with that. Because of her jeans and frame hugging sweater, he could see them now too. He chuckle slightly seeing her flats, she hated heels, it was nice to see that some things hadn't changed. Her hair was different, cut shorter. She still left it down, letting the natural curls flow down, which let her scent breeze around when the wind hit her.

"The other night. Uh, how are things here?" he asked her as they paused, waiting to cross the street.

The question made her pause, looking nervous. Did he have a few weeks while she explained everything? She doubted it. Brushing her hair back, she looked over at him with a look that told him right away it wasn't good. "Do you have a few weeks?" she told him, cracking a weak smile. When he didn't say anything, she figured that was his way of telling her to go on. "Between Allison, Stiles, and Scott's hallucinations and nightmares, now there's this new girl in town and she's something supernatural. This psycho serial killer tried to kill her last night," she explained to him before taking a deep breath.

He looked her surprised before chuckling, "Is that all?"

A blush crept up on her face, her eyes averting from his. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out to him, "Isaac and I, we, um, we broke up," she wasn't sure why she had said, or why she felt like she had to tell him that, but it had come out before she could think to stop herself from saying it.

From the small grin he was fighting to keep off his face, she knew that he wasn't upset over the news. If he was being honest with himself, he was waiting for this break up for months now. It wasn't like over the summer, there wasn't that same sad look in Laci's eyes like there had been before. Her nudging him in the side got his attention back. "Don't look so happy about it," she giggled to him, a blush darkening her cheeks again. She did not just make a joke about her own break up. That was horrible, she was horrible.

What was this guy doing to her?

However, Derek just chuckled more, holding up his hands in surrender. He didn't mean to be happy about her break up, even if he was, but she didn't need to know that. Laci didn't need to know that he was over the moon that she was now unspoken for. "You, uh, you dressing up tonight? Should I expect to find a batgirl looking for candy?" he asked her, smiling weakly as he chuckled. Glancing down at her, his expression softened when he noticed her smiling, biting her lip as she looked away from him.

She hadn't dressed up from a couple of years now, she had always gone with Scott and Stiles when they were little kids. Now, if they dressed up, it was for parties. Which, they rarely went to. She got invited to some, but she never went unless her brother and Stiles could go too. "Um, no. I-I think I might just give out candy," she told him, her eyes flickering to him quickly before looking away again.

An idea came to him after a second. He knew he couldn't come on to strong, or she'd go running away from him again. He had to do this the right away if he wanted that small chance he use to have with her again. "Maybe I could help you out? At least, make sure nothing happens to you if you're home alone," he offered, hoping he didn't come off like a silly teenager like the guys she was sure to be use to.

Laci paused where she stood, not missing the fact that his truck was only at the end of the block. Their talk would be coming to an end soon if she wanted it to, and she wasn't sure if she did. A spark lit up in her eyes as she looked up at him. "How about you come with me to pick up some candy, and we'll work from there?" she asked him, smiling up at him before she continued on her way to his truck. He looked surprised before he chuckled, following after her. Well, things seemed to be looking up now.

%$#%^$

After picking up some bags of candy, Derek drove them back to his building. It didn't dawn on Laci until they pulled up that there was currently a rave type party going on up in his loft. She should have convinced him to go somewhere else, but by the time she remembered, it was too late. Derek came around the truck and opened her door for her, taking her hand as she climbed down from the vehicle. "You know, I think we forget the Snickers. Let's go . . ." she paused mid-sentence when she noticed three kids coming up to her and Derek.

"Trick or treat!"

Laci giggled upon seeing the three little boys in their costumes, holding up their pillow sheets and bags. Glancing at Derek, she couldn't hold but stifle a laugh upon seeing the look her was giving them. He was staring them down, purposely trying to spook them. And it was working too. He kept his stare on them as he reached into the truck and grabbed one of the bags of candy. Rolling her eyes, she took it from him and opened it before turning back to the boys. "Here, don't worry about him. He's just a mean sour wolf," she teased Derek as she gave each of the boys a few pieces of candy each. Her smile seemed to relax their nerves, and even Derek's expression seemed to soften again from listening to her.

She was great with kids, not that he doubted she would be. As nice as it was to see her smiling, he had an itch in him he had to get out. He couldn't help himself. Before Laci could catch on to what he was about to do, his eyes glowed as his teeth sharpened. Laci had just enough time to turn around, only getting out, "Don't you dar-" before he growled, flashing the boys his canines. The kids ran off screaming, Laci rolling her eyes as Derek chuckled and turned to grab the rest of the candy they had picked up. "Was that really necessary?" she asked him, huffing as she straightened back up.

Neither of them noticed the black smoky forms slowly appearing from the shadows behind them. Derek was about to answer her when he felt the new presence. Before she realized what was going on, he spun around and yanked her behind him. Her eyes widened, a gasp leaving her lips when they both saw the dark figures standing behind them. There were five of them, their eyes were glowing, and they had them surrounded. Her hand gripped his arm, fear filling her body as they started closing in on them.

This couldn't be good.


	9. Monster Clash

_WOW! You guys are awesome! What a thing to wake up to this morning, so many reviews! Thank you guys so much! With any luck I'll have the next episode done by tonight, hopefully. If you guys have any ideas on what you want to see, do share! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 9_

_#$%^$^&^%^_

Derek was the first to wake up from the attack that had occurred on him and Laci. He wasn't sure how long they were out, but Laci was shivering on the ground, not able to sit up on her own. Her eyes were closer, her lips parted. The rising and falling of her chest, not to mention the shivering of her body, was the only indicators that she was still alive. His head was spinning, and throbbing in pain. His hands raised up, his fingers touching behind his ear until he felt something.

A low roar rumbled in his chest, the sound of his growl echoing out into the town of Beacon Hills. The vibrations from his growl made Laci wake up with a gasp. Her body was shivering so badly, she wasn't sure if she could feel her toes. Derek pulled her up to her feet, holding her up since her knees were too weak to hold herself up. Without warning, he brushed back her hair and looked behind her ear. Like he knew he had, she had a backwards five seemed to be burnt into her skin.

"D-Derek, wha-what were tho-those?" she stuttered out.

She snuggle in closer to him, looking for his body heat for warmth. Thank god for werewolves and their body heat. As much as he wanted to take advantage of her being so close to him, he needed to figure out what the hell was going on. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Let's go," he told her before he grabbing her hand, tugging her behind him as the two hurried into the building to get to his loft.

She didn't need to have werewolf hearing to hear the vibrations from the party currently going on in his loft. He looked back at her, shooting her a look when he saw her guilty look. She knew about the party, and hadn't told him. Truth be told, she had forgotten about it while they were out, but she still knew about it regardless. Laci gave him a weak smile, trying to come off as innocent. "Surprise?" she tried, but she knew that it wasn't working. Derek just rolled his eyes and opened the door to his loft.

Looking inside, Laci was half disappointed she had missed the party. It looked amazing. Everyone was glowing from the paint they had put on themselves, and the music wasn't half bad either. Looking around, she didn't see anyone she actually knew right away. The twins were supposed to be hosting this thing, along with Danny since he was the one actually throwing the party. She didn't see any of them anywhere though. Derek's hand closing around hers caught her attention as he pulled her through the crowd of people.

As much as she'd want to join the fun, dance without a care, maybe even dance with Derek, she knew that she wouldn't be able to. Those things had attacked them outside, and she doubted that they were going to stop with just her and Derek. She was half sure that Derek was not pleased that someone had thrown a party in his place without him knowing either. Pulling on his hold, she moved closer to him so he could hear her. "I'm gonna go look for the others! They should be here!" she shouted over the music to him. Even if she was close by to him, and he had supernatural hearing, she knew that the music was creating a problem with his hearing.

He hesitated, not wanting to let her out of his sight, before nodding and reluctantly letting go of her. Giving him a weak smile, she was soon lost in the crowd. "Scott! Scott!" she tried calling, hoping that there was some chance that he would hear her. "Ethan? Aiden!" she tried again, hoping that maybe one of them would be around. "Isaac!" she shouted as a last ditch effort to find one of the wolves. She got no response though, either none of them were here, or they simply couldn't hear her.

When she finally made a break through the crowd, she spotted something in the corner. It was Danny, and he wasn't alone. Aiden was on the floor with Lydia, she was shivering and he was trying to warm her up. A chill ran down her spine, Lydia had been attacked by those things just like her and Derek had been. "Aiden!" she called out, hoping that he would hear her. She knew that it was him, she didn't need to see his face to know it was him. Aiden cared about Lydia, she had no doubt that it was him trying to take care of her now.

She hurried over to him, dropping to her knees as she got to their sides. Looking between them, she saw that Aiden and Danny were both confused, meaning that Aiden hadn't seen the shadowmen, not like Lydia and her had. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "Is she okay?" she asked him, reaching her hand out to rub Lydia's arm. She still had a chill herself, but the adrenalin was warming her up.

Aiden looked confused to see her, but shook his head regardless. He had no idea what was going on. They had been looking for Ethan, and instead found Lydia on the ground shaking. She had been ice cold, muttering something about something coming out of the dark. Laci didn't say anything as she reached forward and looking behind Lydia's ear, just like Derek had done to her outside. She wasn't sure what she was going to find, Derek hadn't told her what he found behind her ear, but she figured the backwards five might have been it. "We-we need to get everyone out of here. These-these things, um, they attacked Derek and me outside. It looks like they got Lydia t-too," she said in a hushed tone to Aiden, not wanting Danny to overhear what she had said. She was just hoping that she hadn't said it so quiet Aiden didn't hear her too.

Before Aiden could say anything, the music suddenly stopped and a crash was heard across the room. Laci looked over and couldn't help but roll her eyes at what she saw. Derek had flipped over the DJ's table. Looking back at Aiden, she saw the nervous look in his eyes. He hadn't expected for Derek coming back. "Oh yeah, Derek's back. You and Ethan are screwed," she said over to him, fighting back a small smirk when she saw his face pale. Ethan and Aiden had let Danny throw a party in Derek's loft. Derek was so going to kill them when this was all over.

"_Get out_!"

The room vibrated from Derek's shouting, but the point had gotten across. As Aiden and Danny lifted Lydia up from the floor, everyone started hurrying out of the loft. Laci looked around, her body tensing when she noticed the dark figures around the room. It was them, the ones that had attacked her and Derek outside. "Get her out of here," Aiden said to Danny when he realized that those figures were dangerous. Laci glanced over him, worry in her eyes as she glanced past him to Lydia and Danny.

"Go get Scott," Lydia told him as Danny pulled her away.

As the room cleared out, Laci noticed Isaac and Allison helping a hurt Ethan into the room. She tried not to let her hurt show when she noticed right away that Allison was standing there in her bra. Laci didn't want to know when, or how, that occurred. She had a feeling Isaac played a part in it, and that hurt. That weren't even broken up more than a day, and he was already getting Allison's shirt off. Spending the afternoon with Derek was one thing, they were friends at one point, but it wasn't like she was letting him into her pants.

Clearing her throat, she averted her eyes from them and looked over to see Scott hurrying down the stairs that lead to the roof, Kira following down closely behind him. Her eyes glanced back over to the shadowmen standing in the center of the room. She and Aiden watched as they all turned in their direction. They weren't looking at Laci though, they had already marked her, they were looking at Aiden now. "Guys . . . they're all looking at me," he said out nervously when he realized the same thing.

Laci gripped Aiden's arm without meaning to when the figures took a step toward them. She wanted to run, pull Aiden with her and run, but her feet weren't moving. She was frozen in place, and she had a feeling Aiden was too. "Why are they all looking at me?" he asked out, wishing that someone would tell him what was going on. The figures took another step toward him and Laci. Only, their sights weren't on her, they were just on him. "Guys!" Aiden called out when the figures were getting closer to them.

Scott and Derek decided not to just stand there anymore, choosing to attack now. Laci watched as the two fought their best against the five figures, but it didn't look like things were going in their favor. Across the room, Isaac and Allison were just standing there, watching the fight take place. Isaac look terrified, like he knew these shadowmen. It dawned on her then that maybe Derek and she weren't the first to be attacked. By the look of it, Ethan had been attacked recently, which meant that Isaac had to have been attacked earlier by the creatures. Maybe that was why he never came home last night. Then again, she could be wrong. There was a better chance of him just staying the night at Allison's place with her, then him being attacked and not calling for help.

Laci's eyes left Isaac and Allison to look back at Derek. She watched as he snapped the creature's neck. Her body flinched at the sound of the crack, but the figure didn't crumple like she thought it would have. Derek's eyes met hers', worry filling his as if he was asking if she was okay. She gave him a small nod before looking back at the creature. Confusion was clear in her face, it wasn't falling to the ground like a normal person would have when they got their neck snapped. Derek noticed her confusion and looked over back at the creature, confusion and surprise crossing his face as the creature's head moved back to him. Catching him off guard, the creature was able to pushed him, sending him flying into the wall.

Looking across the room, she saw that Scott was trying to stay in between Kira and the monsters he was fighting. He wasn't doing any better than Derek though. Laci's body tensed as she watched the creature push at Scott's chest, sending him flying into a pillar. He hit the ground hard, groaning in pain. "Scott!" Laci called out before leaving Aiden's side and hurrying to her brother. Falling to her knees, she dropped to her brother's side, helping him sit up as they watched to see what the creatures would do now.

Once it was clear that Scott and Derek weren't getting back up to their feet, the shadowmen turned back to Aiden again. As a last ditch effort, Isaac left Allison with Ethan as he moved forward, sharpening his claws. He was fully prepared to fight, protect his friends and get a little pay back for what they did to him earlier. The one in front of him turned to face him, pulling a long sharp sword out of it's chest. Laci watched nervously as it swung the sword around, smoke following it with every twist of it's wrist. Isaac lowered his hands to his side, taking slow steps back as he backed down.

"Somebody do something!" Allison called out.

But it was too late, the creatures had Aiden surrounded now. Two stood at his side, holding his arms as one stood behind him and another moved in front of him. The one in front of him, reached out and pressed a hand to the side of his head. They all watched and waited on baited breath as the creature seemed to stair into Aiden's soul through their eyes. Laci hid her head in Scott's shoulder when Aiden dropped to the ground. She lifted her head suddenly as Scott yanked her up to her feet. The creatures had turned to their attention to them now.

Scott pushed her back behind him, moving her to stand beside Kira now, as he stood protectively in front of them both. Those things weren't going to touch them if he had a say about it. His teeth sharpened, his eyes now red, as he panted, waiting for them to make a move. They were moving closer to them, each step making Scott more tense. They had tried fighting these guys, but nothing seemed to hurt them. He wasn't about to let them hurt Kira and Laci without a fight though.

Growling, he looked back at Kira, his eyes meeting hers for a moment. She looked surprised to see his face, but she didn't scream like most girls would have. Laci moved closer to her, reaching down and taking her hand. Giving it a squeeze, the two girls shared a look before looking back at Scott. He turned to face the creatures again, snarling threateningly when he saw them move closer. The leader, or so it seemed to be, took another step before stopping. None of them noticed that the sun had started to come up until it hit the creatures. The group watched in confusion as the creatures disappeared as the sun hit them.

Once it was clear they were gone, Ethan hurried over to check on his fallen brother. Laci left Kira's side to go help Derek up to his feet. Wrapping an arm around her, she helped him up to his feet, letting him lean on her. Isaac looked over, jealousy filling him as he watched them talking to each other, making sure the other was okay. Laci didn't even seem to notice that he was watching them, she was just worried about Derek and if he was okay. "What the hell were those things?" Scott asked out, getting their attention back. The others all shared a look, none of them knowing what to say.

The look between Isaac and Allison was different though, they knew something that the others didn't. Something Isaac had wanted to share with the others for hours now, but Allison had made him promise not to. "Your dad's twenty four hours are up," he told her, causing the others that heard him to look at them. Now they all knew that they knew something that they didn't, and it was time for them to share. Laci had a feeling this was about to get ten times more complicated.

And she was right.


	10. In Her Time Of Need

_Thanks for all the reviews! I'm hoping to get the rest of the episode done by the new episode tonight. That's the plan anyway. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 10_

_ #$#%^&%_

Derek had offered to drive Laci home since Scott could only drive one extra person home on his bike, and that would have to be Kira since he needed to bring her home. Isaac had gone back to Allison's place with her, which left Laci with Derek. The ride home was quiet, only a few silent glances at each other every few minutes. When he pulled up to her house, she saw that her mom was still home, probably worried sick about her and Scott. She had texted her earlier, telling her that she and Scott would be home soon and that they were alright.

The two sat their in silence for a moment, neither of them moving to get out. Laci didn't know what to say to him. Thanks for a night of getting marked by some creepy shadowmen? We should do this again some time, only without someone trying to kill us? What had they really done though? Bought candy that they never gave out? They caught up, laughed while they went through the store. It was normal, fun, something she never expected from Derek Hale. She liked it though. She missed laughing like that, she missed talking to him. It felt nice to just laugh and have fun again. It had been a while since she'd been able to do that.

But of course, it was short lived because those creatures had attacked again and they weren't sure when they would do it again. They had turned their attention to Scott before the sun got rid of them. The sun wouldn't stay up forever though. It would eventually be night again, and those creatures would be back for her brother. Subconsciously touching the mark they left behind her ear, she worried about what it meant. Derek had one too, along with Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, and Lydia. None of them knew what it meant, but it couldn't be a good thing.

No one had heard from Stiles either. He had been at the party at some point, he had gone with Scott and Kira, but between when they had gotten there and the attack, Stiles had left on his own and they hadn't heard from him since. She had tried texting him, but he had yet to answer her back, which wasn't new, but it didn't help her nerves right now. She couldn't help but worry if the creatures had gotten him. What if they just didn't find him? What if he was really hurt somewhere and they didn't know? Just the fact that she didn't know if he was okay, was making it all worse. If it turned out that he was perfectly fine, she was going to hit him for making her worry so much.

"You okay?"

The sound of Derek's voice brought her back from her thoughts. Blinking a few times, clearing her throat before turning to him, she nodded her head. Giving him a weak smile didn't seem to convince him though. "I'm fine, Derek. Really. Just spacing out, sorry," she told him, hoping that he believed her. He didn't look like he did, but he nodded his head regardless. She hesitated before leaning over, kissing his cheek before unbuckling her seat belt. "Thanks for the ride home. I really didn't want to be stuck in the car with Isaac and Allison," she told him, giving him a forced smile as she grabbed her stuff and got out of the truck.

As much as she liked hanging out with Derek all afternoon, she knew her heart wasn't ready to go there with him, not again. After Isaac, she wasn't sure if she was ready to get right back into a relationship with anyone. Clearly, he didn't feel the same way, but it still hurt her to think that she meant that little to him. They had gone through so much together, done so much together, for it to be forgotten so quickly. At least for her anyway. Isaac was her first, he was the first boy she ever loved, first she ever made love to.

Now he was with Allison, more or less. She wasn't sure how to think of that. A part of her wanted to hit him, scream at him, ask him if she really meant that little to him. If she really was that easy to get over so quickly. God, she had tattooed his lacrosse number on her, branded herself basically as his, and now they were broken up and he was already moving onto someone else. She was embarrassed, to say the least. _Humiliated_. So, as much as she liked just spending the afternoon with Derek, she wasn't ready to move on from Isaac like he was with her. That didn't mean she didn't feel anything for Derek, because a part of her knew she did, but she wasn't ready to go there yet.

Closing the door behind her, she moved around the truck to head towards her house. The sound of Derek's horn caught her attention, causing her to pause and turn back to him. He was leaning out of the window, looking right at her. "Be careful today. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me," he told her, giving her a small lopsided grin. Lifting his hand up, he gave her a small wave before starting his truck and driving off. She smiled weakly, liking the fact that he was still there for her. Waiting until his truck was out of sight, she hurried to her front door and walked inside, calling out to her mom. Closing the door behind her, she knew that the day was only just beginning. She had a feeling that it was going to be a long day, and boy was she right.

##$$%^#$^%

While she was waiting for Scott, Laci had showered and changed for school. She had debated just having her mom call her in sick, she was exhausted, but she had a test today that she couldn't miss. So, she caught a quick nap waiting for Scott to get ready for school, and woke up when it was time to go. They were on their way to school when the twins pulled on either side of them. "Scott, what's going on?" Laci asked him as she looked at both of the twins. She hadn't realized that they were friends with the twins, last she knew they weren't in Scott's pack. After last night though, anything was possible.

"Hold on!" he called back to her.

Before she could react, Scott sped up, trying to stay ahead of the twins. Laci was quick to tighten her hold around her brother, not wanting to fall off. The twins stayed close behind them, though she was sure if they wanted to, they could pass them without breaking a sweat about it. Scott only slowed down when they pulled up to the school. He slipped around the bus and pulled into a spot. Turning off the engine he kicked down the kickstand and took off his helmet. "You alright?" he asked her as he turned to see her taking off her own helmet.

She only got to nod before the twins pulled into the spots on either side of them. Both McCall twins were confused and wanted to know why the twins were following them. "You guys going to be doing this all day?" he asked them both.

"All day,"

"All night,"

"Is this about being in my pack?"

Laci looked between them, wondering the same thing. Aiden and Ethan were not their friends, and up until the past few days, they hadn't tried to be their friends. She knew they were all on edge about those shadowmen, but a part of her did wonder if this was more about proving to Scott they could be in the pack, than actually trying to be good guys about this. "This is about you being the target of demonic ninjas," Aiden spoke up, shooting him a look.

The twins knew that this was more about what was going on now. Even in the group of alphas, they hadn't come across anything like this. That scared them, and they didn't like being scared of something. They had been alphas, they were feared, not scared of someone else. Being the omegas now made them a liability, which wasn't something they liked either. So if that meant working with Scott and Derek, they were okay with that. For now anyway.

"Is that what we're calling them now?" Laci asked them, trying not to smile since this was something serious.

The twins ignored her though. "You mean the demonic ninjas that pull swords out of their chests and completely kicked our asses?" Ethan asked his brother, making his point clear to Scott that this wasn't a joking matter. It was serious.

Scott rolled his eyes, knowing what they were doing. Even if they were right, they had gotten their asses kicked by those things, didn't mean they had to remind him. He had spend a good part of the morning before he went home with Allison, Isaac, and Chris Argent, who was filling them in about this . . . demonic ninjas. "Yeah, those demonic ninjas, and yes, that's what we're calling them now," Aiden told them, shooting Laci a look before he turned his attention back to Scott .

"I don't need anyone to protect me," he told them, a smug look on his face.

He was an alpha, he knew how to control his powers now. Granted, that was because of them, but that wasn't important right now. What was important, was the fact that the creatures were gone, and they hadn't gotten him. A part him wasn't convinced that they were really after him either. It hadn't been just him that was in that corner. Laci had already been marked, but Kira had been there too. The twins didn't realize that, and neither did his sister. "They were looking right at you when the sun came up," Ethan reminded him.

Scott wasn't going to let them scare him about this though. Not more than he already was anyway. On some level, he knew the twins were right to be cautious, and he was going to be, but he didn't need the bodyguards. "And they also disappeared," he reminded them, looking between the two of them. "Argent thinks they just come out at night," he explained to them all, Laci too since he hadn't told her that part yet. He hadn't mentioned that he was at Allison's before he came home, and he wasn't even going to mention that Isaac was there too, acting as if he was right at home.

His sister's love life was the least of their problems though. As much as he wanted to know if she was okay, he'd rather make sure they were all safe before he worried about her broken heart. The twins weren't as optimistic as he was though. They knew better, they knew to be more careful around an enemy they didn't know. "Since this is our first experience with demonic ninjas, we're thinking we should play it safe," Ethan told the both of them. The twins knew that if they were trying to prove something to Scott with all of this, that protecting Laci was part of the job.

"All day," Aiden told him.

"And all night," Scott said with a sigh of defeat.

This day was never going to end.

$#%^$#^%

Scott had found Laci during one of the spare times the twins weren't following him around. He told her that he needed to get Kira alone and that meant that he couldn't drive her home from school. Stiles was around though, so she could go home with him. Of course, that would have been the plan if their good friend hadn't skipped last period and left. Lydia hadn't come to school, probably sleeping off last night, and Allison and Isaac didn't show up either. She saw the twins and sighed, going over to them. They were having bike problems from the look of it. Scott's doing, she was sure. On her way over to them, she noticed something on the ground.

Of course.

Picking the plugs up from the ground, she approached the twins. Holding up the pieces, she got their attention saying out, "I think you're missing these,"

The boys both groaned before taking them from her. She watched as they made quick work of fixing their bikes. They needed to catch up to Scott before it got dark out. Which would be soon if they needed hurry up. It was good half hour before they ready to drive. When Laci noticed that they were good to go, she got up from the curb and went over to them. Before they could argue, Laci tossed a leg over Ethan's bike and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey, I'm not walking home. You owe me for finding those," she told them as she got comfortable on the back of Ethan's bike.

The twins weren't happy with the tag along, but they grumbled and sucked it up as they backed out of the parking lot and took off. Ethan's bike was definitely a lot faster than Scott's dirt bike, she hadn't been expecting just how much though. When they parked by Scott's house, Laci saw that they weren't the only ones there. Derek was standing across the street, as if he was waiting for something to happen. Derek wasn't the only one here though. She could see her dad's car in the driveway. He shouldn't be there, he was going to get hurt if those things came back. "Oh, no," she muttered as she hurried to get off the bike once it came to a stop.

Before either of the twins could stop her, she was hurrying to her house. She was just about to reach the house when Derek appeared in front of her, causing her to run right into him. She tried to go around him, but he wouldn't let her. "Derek, move! My-my dad's in there. They could hurt him," she tried to tell him as she fought to get past him. She might be mad at her dad, but that didn't mean she wanted him to get hurt. Derek didn't want her in the line of fire though. Not again.

"Wait, just hold on," he told her as he held her back.

She held off for all of a minute before she saw her mom go inside of the house. Then she just pushed past him and hurried to her house. She was close enough to hear voices coming from inside now. The sun had gone down, which mean that they didn't have a lot of time left to get their parents our of there. "Scott!" she called out as she came into the house, panting as she got her breath back. It was too late though. As her parents turned to look at her, she could see past them to into the living room to see one of the 'demonic ninjas' appear.

Her eyes widened in fear as she caught sight of them. Her look of fear must have been picked up by their father as he turned to see what she was looking at. Confusion crossed his face as he spotted the intruder. "Who the hell is this?" he asked them, looking between the small group of teenagers.

Laci took a step forward, but was stopped by her mom as they watched him round the table to get a better look at the person in their house. Scott didn't understand what he was talking about until he turned to see who his dad was walking towards. His eyes widened when he saw the creature standing in their living room, and their dad was going right for it. "Dad, no," he called out, but his dad just ignored him. "Dad, wait!" he tried again, but it was too late. Before he could move to help his dad, the creature had run it's sword threw him.

"Daddy!" Laci screamed as she watched him fall to the floor.

She and Melissa moved past Scott and dropped to the agent's side. Scott bared his teeth, snarling at the creature, as if he was warning it to stay back. Melissa was quick to apply pressure to her ex's wound. Laci held onto his hand, keeping his attention on her. He needed to stay awake until they could get him some help. Before the creature could attack Scott, the back door opened, no doubt the wolves outside. "Laci, help me move him," Melissa whispered to her once she caught on to the fact that they needed to get out of the way before the fight broke out. Laci simply nodded her head, helping her mom drag her father into the corner until they could get him somewhere safer.

No later after they moved him, Derek leaped through the doorway, growling as his eyes glowed blue. Laci watched as Scott swiped at the creature, all the while dodging the sword that was being swung at him. "Mom, the ash!" Scott called out. Melissa motioned for Laci to hold the bloody rag against the wound before getting up to do as Scott asked. Laci was shaking as she hurried to take her mom's place. Her body tensed upon hearing him groan in pain. She didn't mean to inflict more pain on him.

The sound of more glass shattering, followed by more growls, alerted her that the twins had joined the fight. She watched on as the chaos went on around her. It was completely dark, making it hard to tell who was who. She was pretty sure the ones with swords were the creatures though. She could hear more glass crashing, people being thrown out of them now inside of coming inside. "Mom, now! Do it now!" she heard Scott call out to wherever their mom had gone off to. A minute later, everything went silent. Whatever her mom had done, it seemed to have worked.

Melissa returned to them soon enough, taking over for Laci. The poor girl had blood staining her hands. Her father's blood. A yelp left her lips when a hand grabbed her arm, helping her up onto her feet. Her body was shaking as she stared at her hands. "Hey, come on," Derek whispered to her before pulling her away and letting Scott take her place. They were going to move him upstairs, and he could tell that Laci wasn't taking it well. He pulled her into the kitchen, glancing at the twins and Kira who were standing at the back door.

He paid them no attention as he turned on the water. Grabbing some soap, he squirted it on her hands and started to scrub away at the blood. He stood behind her, his arms around her as he helped her. She was leaning against him, using him for support. Her dad could be dying, and she had his blood on her hands. She could loose him all over again, and all he would know was that she hated him. "Relax, it's going to be okay. He won't die," he whispered to her, brushing her hair off her shoulder.

Thankfully, it didn't take long to get the blood off her hands. Once she was clean, he pulled her away, grabbing a dish towel before leading her off into the other room. He led her across the room and sat her down on the couch. He could see the shadows moving around outside, trying to find a way inside the house. He was really hoping that they didn't. He knew that her dad needed to get to the hospital though, there was only so much Melissa could do here. Laci didn't need to hear that right now though.

Sitting down beside her, it felt almost natural to just wrap his arm around her and hold her against him. She fit perfectly under his arm against his side. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Rubbing her arm, he tried his best to comfort her in some way. It wasn't something normal for him to do, but he knew she needed it. Usually this would be Isaac's job, it would be Isaac comforting her and holding her. Isaac wasn't here though, he was off doing something else. Derek was here, Derek was the one to be able to comfort her now.

He could hear the twins talking in the kitchen. Aiden had seen Kira be trapped inside the house like the rest of them. She wasn't human like the twins thought she was. Now they were badgering her for answer he knew she she probably didn't have. "You gonna be alright?" he asked her after a moment. As much as he didn't want to leave her, he knew that the others needed answers and he had them. She nodded her head, pulling her body away from his to let him up. With a moment of hesitation, he nodded and made his way back to the kitchen. Laci took a deep breath and raised up to her feet, making her way upstairs to go check on her dad.


	11. Needing You

_Thanks for all of the reviews! OMG MY FEELS! I don't think my heart could take it if they do anything to Stiles. Sorry if that's a spoiler. Not really sure. I do have some ideas for Laci though, and I can't wait to write them. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 11_

_ $%$^$^&#$%_

Melissa was downstairs talking with Scott, leaving Laci upstairs keeping pressure on her dad's wound. He was loosing a lot of blood, and she knew without needing to be told that that wasn't a good thing. Yet, here she sat, with her dad alone in the room. He was in and out of consciousness, and when he was awake, he didn't say anything that made any sense. She wasn't even sure he knew he was talking to her. Right now he was out of it, and she was holding the rag to his shoulder.

Tears swam in her eyes as she watched him. His chest was rising and fall, showing that he was breathing, even if it was shallow. She had blood on her hands again, but she wasn't going to break down like earlier. The ash wasn't going to keep those creeps out for long, and they needed her help. Her dad needed her help. She had never seen him like this before, and it terrified her. He had always been the strong FBI agent, the man who couldn't be broken down so easily. Now he laid on the bed in front of her, broken and dying right before her.

She didn't know how to help him, all she could do was sit here until someone else could really help him. She was knew that they couldn't wait until morning, they needed to get him out of here sooner rather than later. She just wished she could help him now, do something, anything, to help him. "I-I'm so sorry, daddy. I-I-I'm not mad, I swear. You coming home, I've been waiting for that to happen forever. Every recital, I was hoping I-I'd, you know, see you in the crowd watching me. You-you weren't though, and-and it hurt so much. I want-want to, um, to hate you for never coming back. For never calling to just say hi, how you doing today? For-for not being there when-when I got my heart broken. I needed you there, daddy. I-I need you now too," she told him softly, tears rolling down her eyes as she spoke.

She wasn't sure where she was getting the courage to say all of this, maybe it was because there was a good chance he won't remember her saying any of it. Squeezing her eyes shut, she could feel two big tears roll down her cheeks. Her lip was trembling as she fought back the sob that wanted out. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep herself from full out sobbing right now.

Her breath caught when she felt her dad touch her cheek. Her eyes lifted up to see that he was looking right at her now. His thumb stroked her cheek. He was trying to give her a weak smile, even though he was in a lot of pain. "I-I'm not going anywhere, Lace. Promise," he said out weakly to her. Wiping her eyes, she gave him a shaky smile as she nodded. Even if she wasn't sure if she could believe him, it was nice to hear him say it.

She jumped away when her mom came back into the room. Quickly wiping her eyes, she shot up from her seat and crossed the room. Her mom looked at her worried as she caught her arm, wanting to know if she was okay. Laci just shook her head, not wanting her to ask what they both knew she wanted to ask her. "I-I'm going go get him some water. He-he should keep hydrated," she told her as she pulled her hand out of her hand, trying to get out of the room as soon as she possibly could.

She was halfway down the stairs when the first vibration hit the house. She stumbled, gripping tightly onto the banister. Hurrying down the rest of the stairs, she walked into the next room to see them all watching two of the shadowmen beating against the invisible wall that was keeping them out. "What's going on?" she asked them as she approached the group. As far as she knew, Scott was the only one to ever get through the ash. Even then it shouldn't have been possible for him to do that.

Before any of the could answer her, two of the shadowmen managed to make a tear in the shield keeping them out. It would seem Laci's question was answered for her when one of the creatures pushed their hand against the shield, trying to push it through completely. "Guys . . . we have a problem," Aiden said out when they saw that the creature had done what it was trying to do. It wouldn't be long before they got back into the house.

Scott pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Allison's number. He knew that she, her dad, and Isaac had gone to find out whatever they could about these guys. He was just hoping that they had found something out by now. They could really use the help right about now. Thankfully, Allison answered her phone. "Please tell me that you have something. They're here. They're trying to get in, and it looks like they're going to be able to," he said into the phone, knowing that they didn't have a lot of time left. "The Nogitsune," he cut her off, already know what she was telling him. Which confused her, and everyone around her. No one else knew what he knew. They didn't even know what Kira was until Derek told them a few minutes ago. "I just . . . just tell me what else," he asked her, avoiding the question of how he knew that already.

As he listened to Allison explain it all to them, he found that he already knew most of this from the book Kira had showed him. The shadowmen, the Oni, weren't going to hurt them. They were on their side, if he understood her right. "I'm right, aren't I? They're looking for me," Kira asked him as he hung up the phone. She had misunderstood the expression on his face.

"They're looking for the dark spirit, and I know it's not you," Scott whispered down to her.

Laci stood in front of them next to Derek and the twins, watching as the Oni kept trying to get into the house. Now that they found their weak spot, they were getting closer and closer to actually getting inside. "Scott, we have to do something," Derek warned him. No long after, the Oni had broke through the opening and one of them stepped inside the house. Laci tensed as Derek took a step in front of him, the twins flanking his sides.

"Don't do anything," Scott suddenly told them.

Laci looked back at him surprised. That wasn't what she expected him to say. How could he want them to do nothing? These things ran a sword through their dad's body. He was currently dying upstairs, and Scott wanted to do nothing? He had to be joking, he just had to be. She wasn't the only doubting that those words had actually come out of his mouth. Aiden couldn't believe him either. "Is he serious?" he asked him, his eyes trained on the Oni standing in front of them.

"I said don't do anything," Scott told them again, his voice more firm.

He was serious about this. He knew that if they didn't fight them, they wouldn't fight them back and hurt someone else. At least, he was hoping that would be what would happen. Turning back to Kira, he held out his hand to her, silently asking for her to trust him. Slowly, she slipped her hand into his own, entwining their fingers together. "Trust me," he told her, locking his eyes with her. She gave him a nervous nod of her head before he led them past the trio of wolves and his sister. He was just hoping that this didn't backfire in their faces.

Derek was caught off guard when Laci grabbing ahold of his hand, entwining their fingers together like Kira had done with Scott. He looked down at her in surprise, his expression softening when he saw how scared she was for her brother. Giving her smaller hand a gentle squeeze, he was hoping to show her some kind of comfort. Looking forward again, he saw that two of the Oni were standing in front of Scott and Kira now. Laci jolted when the Oni latched onto Scott and Kira without warning, a squeak escaping her lips as she moved closer to Derek out of habit.

Scott and Kira lowered to their knees, their head leaned back as they stared up at the Oni with blank stares. Their hands broke apart from the other. Aiden moved to go help Scott, needing to do something other than just standing there. Derek grabbed onto his jacket with his free hand, yanking him back into place. The Oni's leaned in closer, tilting their heads as they seemed to search intensely for something that wasn't there. A moment later, Scott was let go of and he fell to the side, Kira soon doing the same once she was let go of. Laci wanted to go to her brother, but Derek's grip on her hand kept her in place.

The second the Oni were gone though, she was the first to get to her brother's side. Derek was close behind her as she cradled her brother's head in her lap. She was relieved to see the backwards five on the back of his ear. The fact that they had marked her still confused her. She wasn't anything supernatural like the others were. If they were just testing anyone, they would have gone after Allison or Stiles, but as far as she knew, they hadn't done that. Looking down at Scott, she knew that she couldn't bring it up now. There was too much going on. There was more important things to figure out.

Like who the Nogitsune is?

$%$^%$

Scott drove Laci to the hospital with him while their mother drove in the ambulance with their dad. He was going to pull through as long as they got him to surgery in time, which it looked like they were going to. The twins followed closely behind their mother as she was shouting orders to the nurses on duty. Both women were distressed, both worried about the man currently bleeding to death. Scott was worried too, but one of them had to be the strong one, and it had to be him this time. "I'll find Stiles," he whispered to his mother.

She nodded, watching as he turned to. Laci hesitated before following behind him. She was worried about her friend, and hadn't seen him since yesterday morning. It had been too long since she got to see Stiles, and they had never gone that long without so much as text before now. Luckily, Scott was able to sniff him out down to the lower levels of the hospital. They were on the third floor, rounding the corner, when something caught Scott's eye. He backtracked and saw that Stiles was in the empty room, just standing there in the middle of the room. Walking inside, the twins hesitated a moment, waiting to see what he was doing before Scott called out to him.

"Stiles, you okay?" Laci called out to him.

It worried them both for a moment when he didn't respond right away. He seemed to snap out it then though as he turned to face them. Laci noticed something off right away with her friend, the look in his eyes was wrong. "Yeah, fine," he answered her, telling her opposite of what she felt when he looked at her. There was just something . . . off. She couldn't figure out what it was, and honestly, she was too tired to figure out what it was. She was probably just tired and seeing things that weren't there. "What's been going on?" he asked them as he approached them, throwing an arm around both of them as they left the room together. None of them seeming to notice the firefly on the floor disappearing in a small puff of smoke.


	12. Finding Her Footing

_Thanks for all of the reviews! Tonight's episode was epic! I do have some ideas so I hope I can finish this episode and get going on tonights. I do not own anything in this episode, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 12_

_#$%$^$^%#_

It was well past midnight, and Laci McCall was not where she was suppose to be. Her brother and Isaac both thought she was fast asleep. In reality, she was over at Derek's loft with him instead. She needed to do a portrait for her art class, and Derek was the only one she knew that could actually sit still long enough for her to do it. So, instead of making a big thing out of it, she simply just waited until they were all sleeping and snuck out. Her mom was working, and she was hoping her brother, and especially Isaac, wouldn't go into her room. Things had been weird since the break up. It made living in the same house as Isaac awkward.

She was actually surprised when Derek agreed to let her draw him. Laci hadn't pegged the sour wolf as someone who liked having their picture drawn. Only, her portrait wasn't a normal boring one like she was sure most of the others were going to be. She was drawing Derek as his wolf self. Fur, canines, and all. She thought it would be funny, just a little bit. The portraits didn't have to be exact, they could be abstract. The way she had hers, it looked like the beast was hidden behind the man.

How it turned out, actually surprised Laci. She had expected it to come out a mess, but it looked . . . scary good. The shadows were just right, emphasizing the right amount of darkness into the drawing. "Can I move yet?" Derek asked her, his eyes searching her for any sign that she would say yes. He could sit still a lot longer than her brother, but even he had his limit on how long he could stay in one place.

Laci glanced up, blushing when she realized she never told him it was okay to move. "Um, yeah, yeah. It's fine to move now. I'm just about finished," she told him as she averted her eyes and looked away from him again.

With a relieved sigh, he got up and stretched. Laci couldn't help but sneak a glance, watching as his muscled tightened. He was stiff from sitting for so long. Biting her lip, she couldn't help but notice that his shirt had risen up during his stretching. She could see a sliver of his bare skin, all muscles from what she could see. The imagine of her running her hand up under his shirt, touching his hard chest flashed in her mind, causing her cheeks to turn red on the spot. Hearing him chuckle, she knew that he must have heard her heart race.

Derek came around to her side, looking over her shoulder to see how it had come out. He had seen Laci's art work before, she was really good at drawing, but this was something else. It was amazing, darker than what she usually did, but it still blew him away. "Can I look at these?" he asked her as he reached for the sketch book he noticed in her bag. She hesitantly nodded her head, watching nervously as he flipped through the book. She couldn't remember all that she had drawn in there. Sometimes she would draw for hours, and she wouldn't even know what they really were.

Derek had only flipped through a few pages of them, most being of her and Isaac or just Isaac. Some were of Scott and Stiles, but then the last few started to get weird. They were all in charcoal, but they weren't of really anyone. Just objects. Like buildings, his loft, the hospital, the school. Some were of just glowing eyes surrounded by darkness. Those he found interesting, mostly because the eyes looked familiar to him. As he kept flipping, another drawing caught his eye. Glancing at her quickly, he was surprised to see a drawing of Stiles, but his eyes were . . . off, to say the least. They seemed more . . . dark. Evil.

Laci looked over and hesitated when she saw which drawing he was looking at. She had been working on that one for the past few days. It was beginning to get frustrating though, mostly because she couldn't get the eyes right. Stiles was this fun loving, sarcastic at times, guy. Only, in that drawing, he looked evil, demonic almost. She kept erasing and redrawing them, but the eyes always came out the same. "I'm still working on that one. I can't seem to get the eyes right on it. Doesn't help I'm frustrated with it," she told him as she reached out to take it back from him.

Derek almost didn't want to give it back. He wasn't sure why, but it just off enough to send his red flags up. He returned it to her none the less though. For all he knew, it really was just her frustration coming out in her drawing, but there was just something about it that didn't convince him that that was it. He didn't want to say anything to her, freak her out before he knew for sure what it was that was making him paranoid about her drawing. Before he could say anything, both of their phones went off, meaning that she was caught having snuck out of her house.

Laci hesitated, glancing at him before grabbing her phone. She wasn't sure what she was feeling guilty about. Her and Derek were friends, regardless of the kiss. And it wasn't like they were having sex. She was just drawing him for a school assignment. Taking a deep breath, she pressed a button on the screen and raised it to her ear. "Hel-"

"_Stiles is missing_," Scott cut her off.

Laci felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. Stiles couldn't be missing, that would imply that someone had taken him, and she didn't want to think about that. Stiles was innocent, she couldn't stand to even think of someone hurting him. Glancing at Derek, an idea came to her then. He could find him if Scott didn't. Derek could sniff him out or something. "Um, I'm here with Derek. What can we do?" she asked her brother, her mind racing with all the bad things that could happen to Stiles. She hadn't checked in with him in a while either. It was bad enough that he was having this nightmares, but she wasn't even there to help him. She was the worst friend ever.

"_Why are you . . . never mind, um, just meet us at the hospital_,"

After a quick goodbye, Laci hung up her phone and hurried to get her stuff together. She didn't care about leaving her art stuff, it would be here when they got back, finding Stiles was her only thought right now. "Um, Stiles is missing. Scott said to meet him at the hospital. Do you . . . do you thi-think you can, um, you know, I don't know . . ." she trailed off, her emotions getting the best of her. Her hands were starting to shake as she hurried to find her shoes and jacket. Stiles could be hurt, and she was here drawing.

Derek reached over and grabbed her arms, pulling her to a stop. Taking her hands, he twined their fingers as he raised them up from their sides, taking a deep breath. His eyes were telling her to do as he did. She hesitated, knowing they didn't have time for this, but eventually gave in and took a deep breath like he had done. After another deep breath, he slowly let go of her hands and cupped her face. "Hey, look at me. Stiles is going to be fine. We'll find him," he told her softly, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. For a guy who didn't like showing emotion, he was definitely getting better at comforting her when she needed him.

Laci knew that this part of him hadn't come out because of anything she did, or Jennifer the brief time they were together, it had been Cora. Laci wished she had gotten the chance to really meet the girl before she left town, but maybe next time. She'd have to thank her for what she did to Derek. He wasn't angry anymore, he still had his anger, but he didn't hate the world like he did a year ago. He was actually comforting her now, whereas before he would have just patted her shoulder awkwardly before making a break for it. Taking a deep breath, she slipped her shoes back on and grabbed her jacket. Slipping it on as they walked out the door, the two hurried down to the garage to find his truck.

#$%#^$^&

After filling her mom in what was going on, Laci followed Derek around as he tried to find out where Stiles had been and where he was going. That had led them all the way up to hospital's roof. All the generators were up here, but there was no sign of Stiles. Derek was positive that he had been here for a while though, and had been doing something. He wasn't sure what, but it couldn't have been god. Derek was looking at the generator when the door to the building opened and Isaac and Scott can jogging out. "He's not here," Derek said out to them as they slowed to a stop. "Not anymore," he went on to tell them.

"You mean the whole building?" Scott asked him.

"Gone,"

Isaac looked between Laci and Derek. He had been there when Scott got her on the phone. It hadn't taken them long to figure out she wasn't in her room, and it stung a bit knowing that she had been with Derek, doing god knows what together. Just because they were broken up, didn't mean he liked the idea of her going to someone else any better. He knew he wasn't being fair. With whatever it was going on with Allison, he knew it wasn't right to still get jealous over Laci and Derek, but he loved her. He still loved her. Isaac wasn't sure if he'd ever stop loving her, but that didn't justify everything either. That didn't mean he wanted to be around them any longer than he had to be though. "I'll go tell Stilinski," he spoke up, taking the first chance to get away from them.

Scott didn't seem to catch that Stiles wasn't really the reason Isaac was so quick to jump on the chance to tell the sheriff so they could move on. All his thoughts were on finding his best friend. He had been briefly worried about Laci having been taken too, but that worry had disappeared when he heard her voice on the phone. She had been safe, with Derek. Why she was with him, he didn't know, but he would have to wait until later to ask her. Stiles was the main priority right now. "See if you can find Allison. She's not answering her phone," he said over to him before glancing back at his sister. "Lace, why don't you go tell tell the Sheriff he's not here. We'll be down in a second," he told her, motioning for her to go with Isaac.

That seemed to be the last thing Laci wanted to do. The fact that Isaac was going off to be with Allison, again, didn't sit with her well either. She knew they were broken up, she knew she had no say over who he was or wasn't with anymore, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt knowing that he was moving on so quickly. Sure, she and Derek had a past, and they were starting to hang out more, but that didn't mean she'd be getting into his bed anytime soon. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to just jump into another relationship like Isaac seemed to want to do with Allison.

Feeling a tug on her arm, she noticed that Isaac was motioning for her to come with him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to, but this was for Stiles. It wasn't about her or her failed relationship with Isaac. It was about finding Stiles, and bringing him home alive and in one piece. Following Isaac out, she spared one glance back at Scott and Derek before they were out of sight. "So what were you doing at Derek's?" Isaac finally asked her as they entered the elevator together.

Laci glanced at him, letting them sit in an awkward silence. She didn't want to answer him, she wasn't even sure if she had to answer him. It wasn't his business that she was at Derek's loft. It shouldn't matter what they were doing, even if it really was nothing. Would he believe her anyway? He probably already assumed what they were doing, if she told him that they weren't doing anything, would he believe her? Would he think she was lying? Would he be disappointed if she told him something did happen? Laci knew nothing happened, and Derek knew nothing happened, but Isaac didn't.

A part of her wanted to hurt him, like he had hurt her with Allison. Only, she'd be the worse one if she lied and said something happened. She'd start problems between Isaac, Scott, and Derek. She knew it would get back to her brother, and that kind of problem was the last thing Scott needed right now. And it wasn't like Allison and Isaac were already officially dating, not yet anyway. She could be the better person, she could be the bigger person and be mature about this. "Um, just an art person. Stiles and Scott can't sit still, Derek can, so I asked him. He said yes, so I went over," she explained to him.

As much as she didn't want to look to see what his expression was, she couldn't help glancing over. Isaac face was clear of his emotions, but she could tell from the way his hands were clenched at his sides, that he was upset. Even if nothing had happened, and he knew nothing had happened, but he still didn't like the fact that she had been alone with Derek. "Well, I should get going. You have Allison to get to," she told him, her eyes averting him standing beside her. She hadn't meant to come off as bitter as she sounded, but it just came out that way.

That seemed to end the conversation none the less though. Isaac knew better than to go down that road with her, and Laci wasn't going to explore it further. This was the first time they had talked since the break up, and it probably shouldn't have been about to two people that they were moving on with. The elevator doors couldn't have opened any sooner. The two practically dived for the opening to leave, taking off in opposite directions as soon as they were able to.

%$#^%$&$

Against her mom's wishes, Laci had gone off on her own. Scott had gotten a call from Lydia and he and the sheriff were off to meet her at some insane asylum to look for Stiles. Laci had offered to stick by the hospital, keep watch in case he showed up again with her mom. Of course, she regretted staying behind after a few minutes. A part of her knew that Stiles wouldn't be coming back, not on his own anyway. So, against her mom's wishes for her to just wait until the end of her shift, Laci had gone to the one place she could think of that Stiles would go to.

So, she found herself walking up to the park. Stiles always went to the park when he needed to get away from the world. Their dads had even built a little clubhouse for the three of them out here somewhere. It had been years since any of them had been there, but she had to wonder if Stiles had somehow made it here. She knew that he thought he was inside of some basement, but she had done her research since she found out about Stiles' nightmares. The sleep walker could believe they were somewhere, but never actually be there.

It was worth a shot at least. If anything, she could go check and if she was wrong, she'd find her out way and head home to check in. If anything, she could call someone to come get her, but she was hoping it wouldn't come to that. She didn't want to get in the way of them finding Stiles just because she was following a hunch. As she wandered deeper into the woods, she was starting to doubt her plan. She had her phone as a flashlight, but it didn't help as much as she wished it did.

By some miracle, she was able to find the old clubhouse. It helped that when they were younger, Stiles and Scott had been smart enough to leave marks on the trees that would lead to the tree house. Plus, seeing as their fathers were both cops, they knew better than to put it that deep in the woods. Regardless, she had been able to find it. Coming upon it, she realized just how long they had stopped coming around. The entire structure was almost covered with vines and leaves. It would be a miracle if she could get inside, and it would be near impossible for someone twice her size and possibly sleep walking to maneuver himself inside of there.

She had to at least attempt to look though. Glancing around, she took a deep breath as she made her way over to the structure. The door was completely covered, telling her right away that this wasn't going to be easy. Gripping the side of the wood, she tugged on it, testing to see if it would hold her weight. When it didn't give out, she took that as a good sign. As good of a sign as she was going to get anyway. Laci pulled herself up, her feet no longer on the ground. If she remembered right, the boys had demanded an opening on the top, saying it would look so much cooler if they had a secret entrance.

Laci just had to find it.

Tugging on the vines to pull herself up, she half expected for them to snap and cause her to fall to the ground. Reaching up, she grabbed onto the top of the structure. Pulling herself up, she lifted her leg over he side and climbed onto the top. She expected for the entire thing cave in on her, but so far so good. Taking a deep breath, she carefully stood up. Her legs were shaky, but she managed to take her phone back out to shine the light to find the opening. Taking a small step forward, she nearly toppled over then. "Shit," she gasped out. Finding her footing, she held her breath as she waited for something to happen.

"I swear to god, Stiles, if you're in here? I'm going to kick your ass," she muttered to herself as she shined the light around.

She was in the middle of looking for the opening when her feet found it first. Either that, or she made a new opening. A scream left her lips as the wood caved in from under her, her form disappearing as she fell inside. Unfortunately, her phone was thrown away from her when she hit the ground. "Crap," she hissed in pain as she winced sitting up. Looking around, she found herself in complete pitch black. She couldn't even use the light from her phone to give her a clue as to where it had fallen.

She was in the middle of looking around when she realized that she couldn't go far. A piece of wood had fallen over her leg, trapping her foot in the process. Now would be a good time to call for help. Only, there was a sliver of her that didn't want to. She wanted to get herself out of this. She got herself into it, it was only right that she get herself out of it too. It wasn't like there was someone after her, she could do this. Gritting her teeth, she pushed at the rotten plank of wood of her leg.

It took a couple of tries, but she was able to do it, only to realize that as she checked her leg, her hands were covered in warm sticky blood. She hadn't noticed that the plank of wood, had had a nail sticking out of it. Said nail having impaled her leg. Looking around, she couldn't see anything she could use to cover the wound. Against her better judgment, she slipped off her jacket and wrapped it around her leg. Once it was secure, she used the wall behind her to stand up on her feet.

It didn't take long for the chill to hit her. Stiles just happened to go missing on the coldest night of the year, and she just had to get herself stranded and hurt on the coldest night of the year. When she breathed, she could see her breath. Struggling to stand on her feet, she raised her head up to see where she had fallen through. If her leg wasn't hurt, she could have tried to jump and reach it, but seeing as her leg was hurt, she'd have to find another way. If only it could be that easy.

That left her finding another way out.

Looking down, she knew that if she was going to do anything, she'd need to be able to see where she was going. It was pitch black inside of the clubhouse, and there were roots and other junk all around the flooring. She could just barely make out one of the vines falling through the opening. If she could get to it, and it was strong enough, she could try to pull herself out. Within a few steps, she was able to get ahold of it. Thanking god for rope climbing in gym class, she was able to pull herself up. She made it up to the opening, trying to pull her body out of it. She was almost there when she was jerked back.

Looking inside, she saw that the vine had wrapped itself around her leg. As if her legs weren't in bad enough shape. Trying to pull free only seemed to make it worse, and it was like the vine was pulling her back inside. It didn't help that she was losing more and more blood by the second, and she was starting to get light headed. "Come on, let-let go," she muttered to herself as she struggled to get free. She was so close to finally saving herself. She just needed to go a little bit further.

Taking a deep breath, she stretched her foot out flat, like she had learned to in her dance class, slowly trying to unravel the vine that had found itself wrapped around her foot. After a minute of doing this, she was relieved when her foot got loose. "Finally," she muttered to herself, pulling herself the rest of the way up. Scanning the area around her, she found that she had a new problem.

How the hell was she supposed to get down from here?


	13. Having The Talk

_I know this isn't my best chapter, but I'm hoping for the next one to come out better. I've been working on this all week, and it's just one of those chapters. I do not own anything in this episode, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 13_

_ #$%^&%&*_

Sitting in Derek's truck, Laci wasn't surprised that he had been the one to find her. He must have been close by enough to somehow hear her, or hear her heart racing. However he did it, he had found her lost and bleeding in the woods. He was on his way to take her to the hospital when he got a call from Aiden. Once Derek was sure Laci would be okay if they made a pit stop, they made a detour to go meet one of the twins. Laci stayed in the truck while Derek went over to him. Not that she had a choice.

After a few minutes, she realized that whatever they were talking about, wasn't something Derek seemed to like. He was tense and rigid, showing clear signs that he was getting annoyed and frustrated over something. Hearing a buzz vibrate inside of the truck, she looked over to see that Derek had left his phone inside with her. Glancing at him, she reached for it and unlocked the screen. Her eyes widened at the text message left from Scott. '_We found Stiles_' it read. She kept rereading it until it sunk it. They found Stiles. He was safe, he was okay. He was _alive_.

Rolling down the window, she poked her head out of it, looking over at Derek and Ethan. She knew that they were talking about something important, but this was more important. Stiles was okay. "Stiles is okay! He's at the hospital," she called out to them, her smile beaming over her joy of knowing her friend was okay. She couldn't help it, she was just relieved that her best friend was going to be okay.

After Aiden and Derek finished their conversation, Laci wasn't sure what to think. As they drove to the hospital, she wasn't sure if she should be worried about Derek's expression or excited that Stiles was found and safe at the hospital. "You gonna tell me what was up with those spark plugs? I doubt Aiden needed a jump," she finally spoke out, getting his attention. Her excitement over Stiles could be put on hold for a moment. There was still the question of where he had been and what had happened to him.

Derek wasn't sure he wanted to bring her into this. He wasn't even sure if he knew what this really was. It wasn't like she could do much to help him, if she wasn't on crutches, she was sure to be laid up on bed rest until she could walk better. "Nothing you can do, so no. As far as you're concerned, it was just a car jump," he told her, making it clear that she wasn't to mention this to Scott either. Not before he had his theory proven or debunked. He didn't want to get ahead of himself and make a mess that didn't need to be made.

Laci stared over at him for a moment, searching to figure out what was going on in that head of his. She had a bad feeling that it had something to do with Stiles, and that didn't sit that well with her. She wanted him to be okay, she wished that he would be okay, but deep down she knew that tonight just proved that something was wrong with her best friend. If Derek had a way to figure out what was going on, then she wasn't about to stop him. She trusted the older wolf to do what he always did and figured out what's going on.

Reaching over, she surprised him by taking his hand and entwining their fingers. She wasn't sure why she did it, but the shock that went through them both surprised them. Both of their heads turned to look at each other, their eyes flickering between their hands to their eyes. "I trust you, Derek. You don't have to tell me," she told him softly, squeezing his hand. A small smile played on her lips, trying to convince him that she meant it. A couple of months ago, she wasn't sure if she could have said that and meant it, but she did this time. She knew he was on their side now, he could be trusted to do the right thing.

Squeezing her hand back, he gave her a small smile back, giving her a nod of thanks. A year ago, he knew that he wasn't in the right place to be the guy that she could trust. He was bitter, hated the world, he didn't trust anyone, and he was only looking out for himself. When he got to be alpha, he was selfish and only out for the power it could give him. He turned her boyfriend in hopes that it would either kill him or break them apart. Unfortunately, for him anyway, neither of those things happened. Something had happened to him, to how he acted with everyone else, since the beginning of the fall season.

"Thanks," he told her.

The two stared at each other for a few longer moments before he cleared his throat, finally breaking the eye contact as he looked forward to the road. Taking a deep breath, he started the truck and started to pull out and drive to the hospital to drop her off. Laci wasn't sure what to think of what just happened between them, or how to read into the fact that he was still holding onto her hand. A part of her felt guilty, wondering if this was moving too quickly since it wasn't long ago that she and Isaac broke up. Even feeling that guilt, she couldn't seem to find it in herself to pull her hand away from his. The rest of the drive was in silence, neither spoke of the elephant in the car, but their hands stayed entwined until they got to the hospital.

%$$^&$&

The next morning, Laci woke up in her own hospital bed, just like she was sure Stiles would be at some point. Here mom had wanted her to stay over night to rest her leg. They had given her a tetanus shot and some stitches, but she would be fine to walk on her own sooner rather than later. What she hadn't expected to find, was for her dad to be fast asleep in the chair next to her bedside. Her mom had said they were the ones to find Stiles and bring him in, but she hadn't known he stuck around, let alone knew that she was hurt.

She didn't know whether to be touched by the fact that he was here, or want him to leave and never come back. She had confessed her fears to him when he was hurt, and she wasn't sure where that left them. She wasn't even sure if he remembered that part. They could either move forward, or backwards depending on how she played this moment. Her face scrunched up as she slipped her legs over the side of the bed. Stretching out her good leg, she nudged him with her foot. When her dad shot up from his sleep, she couldn't help but giggle. "Um, sorry. Did you stay here all night?" she asked him as she slipped back into bed under her covers.

She couldn't for the life of her think of why her dad would be here. He hadn't been bothered to show up any other time she was hurt or sick, what made this time any different? As much as she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, there was still a part of her that was angry with him. "Yeah, your mom took your brother and that red headed girl, um, Lisa or something, home for the night. I said I'd stay with you, and she'll be back later to check on you and Stiles," he explained to her, knowing that it would be the easiest way to explain it to her. He wasn't about to tell her that he had begged Melissa to let him stay with her, she didn't need to know that.

"Her name is Lydia," she corrected him.

An awkward silence fell over them then. Laci didn't even know what to say to him, what she could say to him. He had been gone for a while now, and the things she had been interested in then weren't the same as they had been now. He had to have known that by now, or at least have a clue on some of it. He had to know that she didn't like Barbies and My Little Pony's anymore. "So, um, that guy that brought you in. He looked a bit older than you, please tell me that you aren't . . ." he trailed off when he saw her horrified look on her face. Was he seriously going to just ask her if she was seeing _Derek_? Derek Hale didn't date, and even if he did, she wasn't sure she was ready to go there.

There had been some kisses, and more recently some moments she couldn't understand, but they were far from dating. Even if she wanted to, she wouldn't. She was still getting over her break up with Isaac, and Derek would be a rebound if she got with him so soon. "Derek's just my friend, dad. He, um, he found me looking for Stiles. I'm not ready to date someone else yet, it's only been a few days since, you know, I broke up with Isaac," she said over to him as her eyes lowered onto her hands, suddenly finding them so much more interesting.

Of course, it didn't make him feel any better. The fact that his little girl, his daughter, was dating, was still something he needed to adjust to. He had managed to get some information out of Melissa, and then he had been able to look into Isaac's files thanks to his job. He wanted to know exactly who his kids were letting into their lives. Though, if he was being honest, it was more about who Laci was dating than who Scott was friends with. "Yeah, um, I-you . . . um, how you holding up with that? Your mom mentioned that you two were really, um, serious," he was a mess in saying that. He didn't know how to approach that, or just how to be comfortable with it.

Laci would have laughed if she wasn't so tired. Seeing how uncomfortable he was made her feel a little bit relieved. So this wasn't just awkward for her, that was good. Looking over at him, she could see that the whole concept of her and Isaac being 'serious' was messing with his head. He didn't know what that meant, and he looked almost nervous in asking. He wasn't sure if he wanted to. Unfortunately, Laci was all for helping him out. "We had sex, dad. Isaac and I, we've had sex. _A lot_." she told him, making a point of purposely making him uncomfortable about this. She wanted him to be uncomfortable. He deserved it.

Seeing how pale his fact got, made her feel just the slightest of bits guilty. Even if he deserved their cold shoulders, she was pretty sure he didn't deserve finding out his seventeen year old daughter was having sex with her boy . . . with her ex boyfriend. "We were safe though, and mom knows. We've talked and I'm on the pill," she went onto to tell him, hoping that it at least eased his nerves a little bit. By the look on his face though, it really didn't look like she had helped him at all.

He looked actually uncomfortable as he rose up from his seat, clearing his throat as he straightened his clothes. Her dad didn't know what to say to that, and the topic of her sex life was something he never wanted to know about. He remembered her as the little ballerina who loved to play with dolls and stuffed animals, the little girl who followed him around the house and wore pretty little dresses. This girl sitting in front of him, this teenager who had sex with her boyfriend and was on the pill, this girl he didn't know. He didn't know how to deal with this teenager in front of him.

"Um, I'm going to see if your mom is here yet," he told her as he looked around for something.

Laci watched as he picked up his jacket, and she would have expected him to just leave once he did, but he didn't. He leaned over and kissed her head, touching her cheek as he smiled weakly, before leaving. She didn't know how to respond to that, but the words just seemed to slip out before she could think to stop them. "Thank you, daddy. For, um, you know, staying," she said out to him before he could leave the room. Her eyes were focused on the floor, but they flickered up for a second to see her dad nod his head, the look of surprise softening to a small smile before he left, shutting the door behind him. She was left to her thoughts, and she didn't seem to know what to think of what just happened. Her dad had been here though, so that had to be a step in the right direction.

%$#^%$^%

Night had fallen, and Scott had texted her saying that they were doing tests on Stiles. She told him that she'd be down there as soon as she could be. Grabbing the crutches, she started down the halls to find the elevator to get downstairs. She was going down the hall when she heard her name be called. Looking back, she saw Derek at the other end of the hall. Jogging up to her, he was looking for any sign of Scott. "Where's your brother? I think I know what's wrong with Stiles," he told her quickly.

Before she could answer him, she could hear her brother's voice. Looking around, she saw Scott coming over to them. Touching her arm, he gave her a sad smile before looking between the two of them. "Stiles' is down having an MRI. The doctor said it could be a while before they finish," he explained to her before looking over at Derek. "What are you doing back here?" he asked him, confused on why he would be here. Derek and Stiles were . . . semi friends at best, but showing up to show him support didn't seem like a thing he would do.

Looking at his sister, a small light went on in his head. Derek would, however, come to visit Laci and make sure she was okay. He wasn't completely blind to how Derek would look at his sister, and how she use to have a crush on him when they first met. With Isaac out of the picture now, he was hoping Derek wouldn't take advantage of that, especially right now with everything else going on. Laci seemed to catch where his thoughts were going. "Um, I was on my way to find you. Derek's actually looking for you," she explained to him quickly, blushing at the possible thoughts her brother could have been thinking.

An awkward silence fell over them then. Derek had obliviously picked up on what Scott had been thinking and cleared his throat, looking away from them both. He did not want to get into that with them here of all places. Looking between them, she couldn't help but blush as she looked around. "Um, I'll let you two talk later. Don't mind me," she told them before clearing her throat, moving forward to get out from in between them. Scott looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't get a chance to before she was already going around the corner and out of their sights.

Laci had been walking for a good few minutes before it felt like the entire building shook. The lights started flickering and the alarm was blaring. Looking around, she saw that everyone was in a panic, running all over the place, going left and right. She wasn't sure what was going on, or where everyone was going, but she had a bad feeling about this. At the end of the hall, she could see a familiar figure. "Stiles? Stiles! Hey, do you have-" she trailed off when he looked back at her. She felt her heart stop, his eyes. They were . . . off. Just like her drawing. He looked almost . . . almost dark.

All he did was smirk before walking off, leaving her there in her shock.


	14. How To Let Go

_Thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter is better. Derek will be back next chapter, don't worry! I'm debating if I should skip 3x20 since there isn't much Laci can do in it since she wouldn't be involved in the fight, and she won't be going to the mental house with Stiles. If you guys have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners_

_Chapter 14_

_#%%&*%&*^&_

Having tried to follow Stiles, Laci ended up walking outside a few minutes behind him to see the chaos that was going on. She lost Stiles in the mess, but she could see the wires from the room sparking all over the place. Except that wasn't what Laci was worried about. Kira was standing right in front of the dangerous wires. "Kira!" she called out, but it was too late. An ambulance had tried to swerve and not hit the girl, and not to mention the wires, and had ended up hitting some water pipes.

Water was spraying all around the parking lot now, and Laci was afraid of her new supernatural friend. If those wires touched the water while someone was standing in it, they'd be killed probably almost instantly. Her eyes flickered over to the car coming up to the scene now and felt her heart drop as Isaac and Allison got out of the car. Her attention was taken when she noticed the driver of the ambulance was getting out. "No! Stop!" Laci screamed upon noticing that he'd be stepping right into the water.

A horrified scream left her lips as she saw the man shake as electricity shot through his entire body before dropping dead to the ground. Covering her mouth, she tried to take in a deep breath so she could breath, but the tears in her eyes were making it harder not to cry. "No, stop! Everybody get back! Everyone get back!" Kira shouted as she looked between the three of them. If they got any closer, they would meet the same fate as the driver.

"Allison!" Isaac shouted when she got too close, pushing her to the side before she could step into the water.

His eyes flicker up across the lot to Laci, worry filling his eyes briefly. She looked terrified, and he wanted to go to her, even if he didn't have a right to anymore. His thoughts were cut off as the water moved past his feet, sending shocks through his body the second it did. "Isaac!" both Laci and Allison screamed as his body spasded as he crumpled to the ground. "Isaac!" Laci screamed again, wanting to drop her crutches and run to his side. Only, everything went to hell then. A woman was shocked as she got out of her car, her eyes on the roof instead of the dangerous ground below her. Another man drove right into the water, his eyes on the sparking roof as he drove right towards Kira.

Laci gasped as she watched Kira jump on the top of the car and flip off of it, landing gracefully on the ground. Looking around, Laci spotted Isaac just laying there. Someone had to help him somehow. She wasn't sure if his werewolf healing could save him from this. Taking a step forward, she was suddenly stopped as a hand closed around her arm. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that it was Derek who had grabbed her. On her other side was Scott, both looking blown away and confused on what was going. "Isaac's hurt," Laci said back to Derek, as if there was something he could do that no one else could. No matter what he could do, he couldn't keep himself from ended up with the same fate as Isaac.

Scott's eyes were on Kira, as were at least a dozen of other people. Raising up her hands, she was able to lift the sparking wire in front of her before grabbing it. The trio watched on as she closed her other hand over the broken end, silencing the sparks from flying everywhere. Scott and Kira's eyes met from across the water, confusion and wonder clear in his eyes as he looked at her. Laci nudged Derek, pointing out Isaac once it was clear the water was now safe to touch again. Derek nodded and took off to his beta. Laci hesitated before letting her crutches go and taking off in a hobble to them.

Before she could get to him, Allison's arms wrapped around her and pulled her back. The hunter knew that if Derek could do anything, he'd need space to do it. Laci struggled against her at first, but soon she stopped and just watched Derek feel for a pulse. Both girls wanted to go to Isaac's side, but they knew deep down that they needed to trust that if anything was wrong, Derek could fix it. "Isaac? He's not breathing," Her heart stopped upon hearing him, and when he looked up, the look on his face just confirmed that she hadn't heard him wrong. "Scott! He's not breathing!" he shouted over to Scott.

Allison's grip tightened on Laci, both girls terrified and Derek tried to revive Isaac. Neither realized that they were crying, nor did they bother to find out. Melissa was one of the first out on the scene. She ordered the others to put Isaac up on the gurney, but Derek lifted him up and did it himself. Isaac was his responsibility, he couldn't just sit back and do nothing. Melissa glanced over to the girls, looking just as scared as they did. Isaac was apart of their family, he lived with them, and he had been apart of it long before that. She loved him just as much as she loved Stiles. She couldn't help Stiles, but she could help Isaac right now, and that was what she was going to do.

$%#%^

Come morning, things weren't any better. Laci, Scott, and Allison never left the hospital, not for long anyway. Scott had went with Derek and the times to look for Stiles, but they had no luck in doing that. Soon enough, two days had gone by, and Stiles was still missing and Isaac still hadn't woken up. Isaac was revived, thank god, but he had yet to wake up. Melissa had wanted Laci to come home, rest and go to school come Monday, but she wasn't going anyway, and neither was Allison.

Both girls were sleeping in the waiting chairs. Neither had been allowed to see Isaac since they weren't family. Allison had tried to tell them that Isaac didn't have any family, in which Laci added in that he was living with her family. She knew the nurse they were talking to, she was friends with her mom, but that didn't change the rules. The nurse had apologized, but basically told them that rules were rules. So, that left the two girls sleeping in the chairs outside of Isaac's room.

The sound of Laci's phone was what woke them up. Groaning, Laci pulled her phone and looked at the screen. Glancing at Allison, she uncurled herself from the chair and got up. Answering her phone, she walked a few feet away so Allison could sleep a little longer. "Nothing's changed as far as we know. They won't let us in," she told him, knowing that he was looking for an update with Isaac, that was what he had been wanting to know the last three times he called her.

"Have you gone home at all? Showered, changed, ate?"

She couldn't help but smile weakly at his concern. Granted, she hadn't left the hospital for more than an hour at the most, she didn't want him to worry about her. He should be worried about Isaac, or helping find Stiles. "I don't smell, if that's what you want to know," she told him, laughing weakly to try to ease the tension. "Um, but yeah, I'm okay. My leg is better, I can walk it for the most part now. I-I'm not alone, Allison's with me. Are-are you, um, are you you going to be making a visit to see him soon?" she asked him quietly, glancing back to see that Allison wasn't paying her any attention. Not that she was hiding anything, but she wasn't in the mood to talk about anything concerning her and Derek right now.

"Maybe, I'm following a lead on Stiles. I just wanted to check in, make sure you . . . make sure Isaac was okay," he told her.

She didn't know what to think. Here Derek was, calling to make sure she was okay, always coming to her rescue when he could, always listening to her even when he's not comfortable with those kinds of situations, and she didn't know what to do. She loved Isaac, she knew that even broken up, she'd love him. Glancing at Allison, she couldn't understand how she could have so much conflict over just holding hands with Derek, when Isaac was spending nights at Allison's, sneaking in her window who knows how many times, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what else. The only answer she could come up was that Isaac didn't love her as much as she thought he did, but she didn't want to believe that. It hurt too

She was about to say something to him, when she noticed the elevator doors opening and her mom and brother coming off of it. "Um, Scott and my mom's here. I'll text you if I find out anything more. Bye, Derek," she said quickly before hanging up and going over just as Scott woke up Allison. "They won't let us in, said we aren't family. We tried to tell them that he didn't have any, but they said rules were rules," she filled them in, knowing that Scott would ask that first.

"He's got us," Melissa spoke up, looking between the three teens before pulling a her key card out of her pocket. "And I've got a key card," she added on, smiling weakly in attempt to put on a brave face for them.

Melissa would do whatever she could to help, and she knew that they needed to see that their friend was okay for themselves. She might as well help them the only way she could and let them in to see him. Unlocking the door for them, they were welcomed with the annoying machines's beeping. "Be quick," Melissa warned them as Scott led the way inside the room. The two girl were quick to follow in behind him. Across the room, Isaac was laying still in his bed. His left half of his face was still burned, along with his arm all the way down to his fingers.

"Oh, god," Laci sobbed as she covered her mouth. She hadn't seen how bad Isaac was, and it was hitting her like a ton of bricks.

Feeling her hand be squeezed, she looked down to see that it belonged to her brother. He was holding onto Allison's hand too as he led them over to the bed. "I thought he'd be healing by now," Allison said out, sharing what the other two were thinking.

"So did I,"

Scott let go of Allison's hand and reached forward, grabbing hold of Isaac's burned arm. Laci watched carefully, looking for any sign of anything. Seeing the rising and falling of his chest made her relieved. He had to be in so much pain though, and it killed her to know that. He had been hurt enough, he didn't deserve this. "Is-is he, um, is he in pain?" she asked over to her brother nervously. She was hoping that he said no, but her heart tightened upon seeing him shake his head no, trying not to look upset for her and Allison's sakes.

The girls watched as he tightened his hold on Isaac's arm, black veins appearing on his hand as Isaac took a sharp inhale of breath. Isaac looked almost relieved, like some of the pain was gone, while Scott gritted his teeth in pain. Scott had shown her this before at the Deaton's. He had taken some of his pain away. It took Scott a couple of minutes to relax before he was able to talk to them. "It won't heal him, but . . . but it helps with the pain," he explained to Allison mostly, knowing that Laci already knew.

"Did Stiles really do this?" Allison asked.

As much as Scott didn't want to believe it, he knew that it had been Stiles who had cut those wires. He knew that something dark, evil, was inside of his best friend, and he didn't know how to help him. He couldn't even find him. "Whatever's controlling him did it. Whatever's inside him," he told her, giving them both a look that he was as confused and nervous about this as they both were. Neither of them wanted to hurt Stiles, believe that he had done this to two other people and their own friend, but the facts were staring at them right in the face.

Laci felt guilty, like this could somehow be her fault. She had seen Stiles just before all of this had happened. She could have tried harder to catch up with him, stop him from leaving. They could have helped him before he decided to go missing for two days. "I saw Stiles a few minutes after I left you and Derek. He, um, he was leaving, I think. I called to him . . . I-I thought it was weird, you had just told him me he was down getting tested, yet there he was. He-he, um, he looked back at me and god, Scott, his eyes. They looked . . . they looked, I don't know, dark. Like it wasn't Stiles, but something else. I tried to follow him, but-but with the crutches, I couldn't-I couldn't keep up with-" she tried to explain to them, but stopped short when Scott squeezed her hand to get her attention.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. We'll find him," he told her, giving her a weak attempt at a comforting smile, even though none of them believed it.

Allison knew that there was one real problem. Finding Stiles was already harder than it should have been, but what about when they did find him? What then? She wasn't sure if Scott had a plan, or even if he knew how to handle this, but she was really hoping that he did. "And when we do? How do we get whatever's inside of him the hell out of him?" she asked him, her eyes flickering between the both of them. They all knew it was the real question to consider, only, none of them wanted to be the one to answer it.

"I'm working on it,"


	15. Stranger Things Have Happened

_Thanks for the reviews! I can not wait to get to last week's episode, I know exactly what's going to happen, and I have a good feeling that all Daci fans are going to love it. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 15_

_$^%%&^*&_

Laci knew that she should have gone to school with Scott, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the hospital. A part of her was here for Isaac, the smaller, jealous part of her, was here because Allison was staying too. It shouldn't matter to her, she and Isaac were over. She knew they were over, and it wasn't like she was pining to get back together with him. She had been the one to end it, she knew they were over. Laci just couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to smack Allison the longer she stayed with her.

Allison was her friend, had been her best friend at a time, there should be a rule about this. Of course, if that was the case, Isaac should have known better because of his friendship with Scott. He should have known better because he should have respected _her_ enough not to have feelings for her friend. Not like she was any better, she was having feelings for Derek, someone who was like a big brother to Isaac. That wasn't the point though, the point was Allison. She was her friend, she knew that she loved Isaac. God, Allison was the first to know how serious she and Isaac had been together.

She should know that it wasn't okay. It's very much not okay. If Allison had at least waited for the dust to settle, waited for at least a few weeks for Laci to get over him. If she had let her get use to the idea before doing anything, things would be different. She'd want Isaac to be happy, even if it wasn't with her, but not even a day later? That was what really ticked her off the most. It wasn't just that Isaac hadn't respected their relationship enough to wait, but neither had Allison. Allison, who still got upset when Scott showed interest in Kira. Allison, being the girl her brother was still in love with.

"My mom said he's looking better every day. He's healing slowly, but he's, you know, healing all the same," Laci said over to the brunette beside her.

An awkward silence fell over them again. There had been a strain on their friendship for months now, but Allison having feelings for Isaac was what really set them back. Laci couldn't trust Allison, she knew that was why it hurt so much. Allison had once been her best friend, and now she couldn't trust her. Not just because of Isaac, but because she had turned on them in a second because she didn't listen to their side of the story. Laci understood it was her mom that died because Derek bit her, but he didn't just do it for the hell of it. Allison took her crazy grandfather's word for it, believed him over her father and friends, and went crazy trying to kill them all.

Allison glanced at Laci beside her, a guilty look in her eyes. She never meant to hurt the girl, she had been one of her first friends here in Beacon Hills. She had been her best friend, and Allison had thrown all of that away for a boy. As bad as that sounded, she didn't regret kissing Isaac the other day, and she didn't regret having feelings for him. The only thing she regretted was the bad timing of it. "Maybe we should talk," Allison finally spoke up, knowing that the awkward silence wasn't going to get them anywhere.

Laci glanced at her, trying to come off as if she didn't know what she was talking about. She knew that Isaac was free to like whoever he wanted to. They were broken up, and she knew they had been since the beginning of the school year. Their reunion was short lived and she wasn't even sure it could be counted. Neither of them were really into it, it was just easier to be together than apart. "I don't know what you're talking about, Allison. Can we just . . . just you know, sit here and not talk?" Laci asked her, just wanting to get through this without the extra stress of a fight with Allison. She was here to make sure Isaac was okay, and that was all.

Unfortunately, Allison didn't agree with her. She wanted all of this cleared out between them because them being in a fight right now could be dangerous. She also didn't want Laci thinking she was trying to get back at Scott. She would always love Scott, but they were moving in two different directions and it was time to let the other go. She could see that he liked Kira a lot, and she wasn't going to stop him. Just like she knew Scott wouldn't stop her from having feelings for Isaac. "I didn't take him from you, Laci, I swear. We haven't done anything, I just . . . I have feelings for him. He loves you though, he-" she started to tell her before Laci held up her hand to stop her.

"I don't want to talk about you and Isaac, Allison. I know you didn't take him from me, we were over a long time ago, but I . . . I can't trust you. Um, I'm gonna go take a walk. My phone's on if there's an update," she told her as she collected her stuff and hurried to get up to her feet.

She didn't want to sit here with Allison any longer. Whatever progress they had made in fixing their friendship, had been thrown away with just the reminder that Laci couldn't trust her. The older girl watched sadly as Laci couldn't get away from her fast enough. She wanted to call out to her, but Laci was already getting on the elevator before she could open her mouth. Laci gave her a forced smile, trying to come off as if everything was fine. Allison watched as she raised her hand in a wave before the doors shut closed.

%$$^%%^

Allison had texted her while she was wondering around the hospital, telling her that Lydia needed her for something. Laci was planning on staying, but she had gotten a text from Derek saying that her dad had arrested him and Allison's dad. So, that brought her to the sheriff's station to find out what her dad was thinking. She storming into the offices, searching the room for her dad. She slowed to a stop when she looked over to find Chris Argent and Derek handcuffed to the bench in front of Stiles' dad's office.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Derek hissed at her, clearly not happy to see her there.

He hadn't texted her to get her down here, he just wanted to let the others know what was happening. Chris looked between between the stare off. Laci was the first to break the stare between her and Derek, clearing her throat as she turned her attention back to her feet. "I stayed home. I was at the hospital with Allison. Um, I'm looking for my dad," she explained to them both, flickering her gaze between them before looking around the room for the man in question.

As if then on cue, her father came out from the back, pausing when he realized that she was there. He hadn't expected to see her or Scott coming to see him willingly. She looked just as nervous about it as he did though. "What, um, Lace, what are you doing here?" he asked her, looking between the men he had currently locked up on the bench and his daughter. The younger man, Derek, was watching her too, and he wasn't comfortable with that.

Laci looked like a deer caught in the headlights, not knowing what to tell him. The last thing she needed was to give him a reason to upset her mom, but she knew that he would see straight through any lie she told him. Glancing at Derek, she knew that he wasn't happy to see her here. She wasn't even sure why she was here, but she felt like she had to at least attempt to help him. "Um, Derek texted me. Said you guys arrested him and Allison's dad. I-I was at the hospital with mom checking in on Isaac. What's going on, dad?" she asked him, forcing her eyes to stay on her dad and not flicker over to Derek again.

If her dad had a problem with Isaac, which she knew he did, he sure as hell wasn't going to like that she was hanging out with Derek. She didn't know what gave her dad the right to judge who she chose to spend her time with, he had only been in her life for a few minutes since he got back to town. Looking between her and Derek, the look in his eyes only confirmed her thoughts as he reached forward and motioned for her to come with him. "Let's go to my office and talk. Come on," he told her as he touched her arm, hurrying her to move past him and the two men. "I'll meet you in there. I just have to grab some papers," he told her, watching as she continued on into the back toward where his office was.

Rafael waited for his daughter to be out of sight before turning to glare at Derek. The man didn't seem to be much younger than him, and that was a problem for him. His daughter was barely seventeen, he didn't like the idea of this man being anywhere near her. He definitely didn't like the fact that he had her number and they texted. "You," he pointed at Derek. "You stay the hell away from my daughter," he told him firmly, glaring at him for a moment before turning and heading toward his office where Laci was waiting for him.

$%^$$%$%#^%

Laci and her dad were in the middle of talking in his office when he noticed the people suddenly running around outside of the room. Laci saw the confusion on his face and turned to see what was going on. "Dad, what's going on?" she asked him, watching as the people rushed around as if there was a fire.

Her dad raised up from his seat, coming around the desk as he headed towards the door. Laci turned in her seat, ready to follow him until he motioned for her to stay put. "Stay here. I'm going to go figure out what's going on. Stay right here," he told her, giving her a stern look to show her how serious he was, before slipping out of the room to find someone that knew what was going on.

She stood there waiting for all of a minute before her phone went off. Slipping her phone out of her pocket, she saw that it was Scott. Answering the call, she held the phone up to her ear, but before she even go out a 'hello' Scott had cut her off. _"Lace, there's a bomb at the station, you need to warn mom so they can get people there," _he hurried to warn her, not knowing how much time they had, or even if it had already gone off.

Laci's eyes widened as she looked around the office she was currently in. This was just her luck to be in the sheriff station the one time something bad happens. It wouldn't be the first time though. "Scott, I'm not at the hospital. I'm at the station with dad. Derek and Mr. Argent are here too." she hurried to tell him as she looked out the window. No wonder everyone was running around with their heads cut off.

"_Laci, you need to get out there now! Get out!_"

Hanging up her phone, she was about to leave the room when her dad came running back inside. She didn't know what to say as he started pushing her back. "Get under the desk. Go, hurry up. Get under the desk, Laci!" he shouted to her as she pushed her toward the desk as fast as he could. He knew he should have gotten her out of the station all together, but he didn't know when the bomb would be going off and he didn't want her getting caught in the middle of it out in the open.

She hide under the desk, pulling her knees up under her chin against her chest. Her crammed in under the desk with her, pulling her to him as he covered her with his body. No sooner after they got settled did the bomb go off. Laci screamed as the whole room vibrated, the glass windows shattering around them. Once everything settled, she lifted her head to see her dad checking to make sure it was over. He slipped out from under the desk first, reaching his hand down to help her up.

Looking around, Laci saw that there wasn't one window that wasn't broken. She could hear people crying in pain. The lights were out, the emergency lights coming on. Everything was in shambles, it was a surprise anything was still standing. As she stumbled away from the desk, looking around the space around her, she realized that she wasn't the one of her group that had been in here. Derek and Allison's dad were here, and unlike her, they didn't have cover from the blast.

Before her dad could stop her, she took off in search of Derek. Getting to the main room, she saw that this part had gotten the most of the damage. At the sound of her name, she looked up to see Scott jumping over rumble on the ground to get to her. Sweeping her up in his arms, he held her tight in his arms as he hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, telling him that she was okay. If anything, their dad had gotten him with more of the blast than she had. He had protected her, just like a father should.

"Scott! Scott, over here,"

Looking over her brother's shoulder, she saw that Stiles was standing with her dad. Stiles, who had been missing and who had most likely caused all of this. Laci slipped down from her brother's embraced, looking confused at Stiles. Something was off, but she couldn't tell what it was. "Um, I-I'm fine, Scott. I'm gonna go check on Derek," she told him, giving him a weak smile to reassure him.

He hesitated before nodding his head, letting her go as he went over to Stiles and the sheriff to see what was wrong. Laci watched them for a minute before shaking her head and looking around the room. Spotting Derek and Chris, she hurried over to them, helping Chris hold Derek up. He had taken more of the blast, glass sticking out of his back from where he was hit by it. Thanks to the fact that he was a werewolf, it wouldn't kill him, but it had to hurt him like a bitch. "I-I'm okay," Derek breathed out when he saw how worried she looked. "I'm okay. I'm okay," he repeated, not really fully aware of what was happening to him.

"He saved my life,"

Laci looked between, letting Derek lean on her for support. Derek had come a long way since they met a year ago, that much was clear with that statement. A year ago, Derek would have gladly let Chris Argent die, and like wise the other way around. Derek would have been actually pleased with himself to see Chris dead, but now . . . now he had actually put his life on the line with protecting his enemy. Her dad had mentioned that they found them together in Chris and Allison's penthouse. They were working together to find Stiles, who apparently was already found.

Stranger things have happened.


End file.
